Runaway
by TaylerMarie
Summary: Bella runs away from her abusive father and is found by a family of vampires in Forks,Washington! Summary kinda sucks but storys good! :
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Bella? Bella you'll never make it out there, you'll have to come home at some time and when you do" My stepfather was screaming at me from a distance I didn't know if he was coming closer or not and I didn't have enough energy to move my head to look. I knew I needed to go and get away from this forest but I couldn't find not one ounce of strength in my entire body. I was completely drained emotionally as well as physically. The screams faded with time and I had a sense that it was over-for now anyways. So I took everything that was left in me and curled up into a ball and fell asleep!

Alice's POV

We were sitting at lunch, all looking off in different directions. When I had a very startling vision!

_Vision_

_A girl with brown hair running with a look of such terror on her face stumbling around in the woods around our house she falls for what is the fourth time but. She stays put and a man with blood in his hands in his mid forties yells from a distance "Bella? Bella you'll never make it out there, you'll have to come home at some time and when you do" Bella curls into a ball ignoring all of the cuts and bruises she had and falls asleep in the rain._

_End vision_

I heard Edward gasp because he would have seen exactly what I had seen just exactly as I had. Rose, Emmett, and Jazz all looked at us with puzzled expressions. Edward explained to them the same scene that we had just watched in horror.

I couldn't wrap my mind around why I kept seeing visions of some human girl whom I had never met in my life, but then all of a sudden it registered with me. We had to help this girl. She was to be in our family but first we had to get her away from that horrid man who was as I guessed her father.

Esme's POV

The kids came home from school but I could feel immediately by the looks on their faces that something was wrong. In a sudden frenzy I asked what was wrong. Alice was searching the future once again so she was beyond noticing my sudden anxiety. A calm went through the room so I knew at once that Jasper was calming me down and I welcomed it. No one had answered me yet so I asked once again.

"A stupid human girl is going to get hurt tonight and now all of a sudden were the ones who have to help her" Rosalie spat through her teeth. Emmett put his arm around her but she shook it off and stormed out of the room.

Edward's POV

Carlisle came home a while later and was just as concerned as Esme was about the girl.

They both kept thinking things like _Oh the poor thing, that poor dear, _and_ what can we do to help?_

We decided that Alice, Carlisle, and myself would go find the girl tonight. I didn't really want to go I didn't even know this girl, but Alice insisted that I had to go she kept her thoughts blocked all the while so I never could figure out her reasoning behind this. She said that a girl would need to be there but her thoughts thought otherwise. Of course Carlisle would be needed because he is a doctor.

Bella's POV

When I woke up I could tell that I had been asleep for a while my muscles were so stiff from being curled into a ball, but before I could stretch them out. I was silenced by fear.

"Bella" Yelled a velvety smooth voice that was like nothing in this world.

"Bella" Yelled a chirpy voice.

"We won't hurt you" yelled one more voice it was also a similar voice but nothing like the velvet or chirpy voices.

I wasn't sure if I should respond or not I had never heard voices like these before and how did they know my name? The fear washed over me so completely it locked my muscles up. I had known fear but nothing like this because in that instant I knew who these people would be. John probably had people looking for me just so they could bring me to him and he could torture me to death. I was barely breathing when three of the hands down most beautiful people in the world emerged from somewhere in the forest.

They were all striking in their own ways the one in the back left was a girl that was thin to the extreme and very short she had black inky hair. The smile on her face looked like she might bust into a dance any minute. On the back left was a man with honey blonde hair and was the oldest of the three. That's when I saw him! He had bronze colored hair and the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my life.

All three were pale-paler than me even and each had caramel colored eyes.

The oldest one spoke first. "Bella", he said.

I immediately pulled my arms up over my face to protect myself.

"We won't hurt you" He said after I did this. His voice was very persuasive and I almost believed him until I remembered that I had heard that line before and it almost always meant that pain was coming, soon. A violent shudder ripped through my whole frame as I remembered this.

"Edward" The small pixie girl said.

I was then in the arms of the Greek-God. I didn't even try to protest for one I knew I was to weak and for two I felt safe, which was very odd considering the fact that I had never met this man before. I drifted into a sleep in the arms of Edward, I assumed.

Edward's POV

She fell asleep moments after she was in my arms. She was so beautiful even being as scared as she was. I walked back to the house at human speed while I watched Bella dream.

As soon as I walked in everyone gasped except Rosalie because of course she wanted no part of this always thinking of herself!

_Yay! My sister, my shopping buddy, my best friend. Oh I cant wait to decorate her room and giver her a makeover. Heavens knows the girl needs one I mean look at that hideous green jacket. _Alice thought.

I tried to block everyone out best I could but some still managed to slip in my head!

_YEAH!!! _Emmett was screaming!

_You like her I can feel it Edward, don't try to deny it. _Jasper thought.

_I don't think its too bad a few minor cuts and maybe a few broken bones. _Thought Carlisle.

I asked Esme where I should put her and I immediately ran to Carlisle's office to lie her down because she was shivering and my cold skin probably wasn't helping a thing.

Everyone followed to my surprise even Rosalie.

Bella's POV

I woke with a gasp someone's cold hands were prying mine off of their shirt. I looked up and saw that it was Edward. I looked around and saw that seven anxious eyes were all staring at me. My breathing immediately turned to gasps and before I knew it I was hyperventilating! I knew my eyes had to be filled with a look of terror, because Edward then picked me back up and sat me on his lap. I don't know why but it felt like a natural thing to do so I leaned into his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around me and I immediately started to calm down. Once my sobs were under control and it was just tears running noiselessly down my face Edward turned me around in his lap to where I was facing his family.

On the either side of me sat the pixie girl and standing over her was a male who also had blonde hair he had his arms on the top of her shoulders and I assumed that if they weren't there she would be bouncing up and down! Standing the farthest from me was a girl with a hostile expression on her face she had blonde hair she was so beautiful that I felt pained even being in the same room with her. A man with dark curly hair had his arm around her and to say that he looked strong would be an insult his arms were the size of pythons. Sitting on a chair in front of me was a woman with a heart shaped face she had a very motherly look to her and sitting by her feet was the man who was also their earlier.

The man sitting down got up stood up and introduced himself as Carlisle he also identified the women in the chair as Esme, the blonde beautiful girl as Rosalie, the dark haired boy as Emmett.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper.", trilled the girl sitting beside me.

No one moved for a few beats of silence and then I shivered because I still had my wet clothes on. Carlisle came towards me with a blanket and I screamed "NO!"

Everyone looked startled so I sprung out of Edwards arms and ran towards the door I didn't get very far because Emmett was there in front of the door and I knew I wouldn't be able to get past him.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE" I screamed as I hurled myself at Emmett it didn't do any good I could have been pushing up against a tree for all the progress I was making.

"Bella? Bella calm down. No one is going to hurt you" Alice had my wrists in her hands and she was staring me right in the face.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered. "Who are you people? Just let me leave." I whispered the last part "Please?"

"If you would sit down we would explain everything to you" Said Jasper and at that he began to walk towards me . I cowered into the corner and squeezed my eyes shut awaiting the pain.

But after a few seconds nothing had happened so I opened my eyes and Jasper was looking at Edward as though he had said something. But I hadn't heard anything Jasper then slowly moved back to stand by the couch.

Edward took a deep breath and then walked over to where I was still standing in the corner.

"Will you please come sit down so we can explain everything to you. I promise no one will hurt you." His voice sounded so amazing but I knew that I needed to be on my guard.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even look up at him.

"Were trying to help you." He said with another attempt at persuasion.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. Would you please come sit so we can explain." I looked up about to say something but it was as if I could see right into his soul, and I couldn't even remember my name.

He sighed and bent down to pick me up.

He had me in his arms with ease. I started to trash and kick and scream! I don't want this to happen, I don't want this to happen was the only thing running through my head at the moment.

"PUT ME DOWN!! PLEASE!!!!" I yelled while he has walking me back to the couch.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I CANT DO THIS! PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!!" By this time I was seated on the couch in is lap my breathing was irregular and tears were streaming down my face.

"Its ok. Its ok. Your safe! No one will hurt you here you can trust us!" Edward murmured. He began rubbing soothing circles in my back and I began to calm down.

Once I was back to my senses I was ashamed of myself I just went off on these people that I didn't even know. But that's the thing I don't know them!

Alice cleared her throat. "We are the Cullen's" She said in a very serious tone. She shot a quick glance at Edward and he nodded so she continued. "We knew your name because I am a psychic, Edward is a mind reader, and Jasper is an empathist."

I stopped breathing at the thought of all the horrors that could come from them reading MY mind, seeing MY future, and feeling MY emotions.

"Bella breathe" Edward said as soon as he noticed. I did what he said immediately.

"Edward can not read your mind, Bella." Jasper said I merely nodded.

"Bella, Carlisle will need to examine your body to make sure that you are not hurt. Ok?" Edward said this in a very non-threatening way but still the idea just caused me pain!

"No!" I shouted once again.

He began to rub soothing circle into my back again and then asked. "Well could you please tell us why we found you in the woods?"

I shook my head furiously and said. " N-no you'll get h-hurt if I tell you."

They bust into a laugh and this overwhelmed me even more then I already was. This day had to be the longest day of my life. I could feel the exhaustion creeping up on me and I tried my best to fight it but while they were laughing I fell into a deep sleep.

Edward's POV

She woke with a gasp I was prying her arms off of my shirt. She looked around and saw that seven anxious eyes were all staring at her. Her breathing immediately turned to gasps and before I knew it she was hyperventilating! Her eyes were filled with such terror so I did the only thing that I could think of. I picked her back up and sat her on my lap. I didn't know how she would respond but she shocked us all by leaning into my chest. She began to sob uncontrollably so I put my arms around her. It felt like a natural thing and this scared me because she was only merely human. She reacted to my embrace in a good way she began to calm down and once her sobs were just tears running down her face I turned her around to face my family.

My family was all scattered in various positions, I was concentrating so hard on trying to read Bella's mind that I didn't catch a thought that went through their minds.

Carlisle introduced himself as well as everyone else but just then Alice interrupted him wanting to introduce herself because she knew that they were going to be best friends!

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper.", Alice trilled she was so beyond happy at the moment while Bella was so terrified, although I couldn't read her thoughts it was very evident on her face.

_Umm Im not sure what to say, Edward. _Thought Carlisle

_Ugh could someone please get her out of here. _Thought Rosalie.

At that moment Bella shivered I forgot all about how she must be cold. Carlisle grabbed a blanket from off the back of a chair and started to come towards Bella to give it to her.

"NO!" She screamed.

It took everyone a moment to do anything from the shock, before I could reassure her she sprang out of my arms only to pause when she saw the way Emmett was blocking the door. I myself didn't know what to do and I was way past noticing what anyone was thinking.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE" She screamed as she hurled herself at Emmett. I knew it had to have hurt her she was so fragile looking and innocent.

"Bella? Bella calm down. No one is going to hurt you" Alice had her wrists in her hands and she was staring into her eyes trying to reassure her Im guessing since I wasn't paying much attention to her actual thoughts still in shock myself.

"H-how do you know my name?" She stuttered. "Who are you people? Just let me leave." She whispered the last part "Please?" Her eyes were so agonized and it hit me-hard! I didn't understand I had only known this girl for a few hours and I felt so connected to her. It didn't make any sense!

"If you would sit down we would explain everything to you" Said Jasper and at that he began to walk towards me . She cowered into the corner and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'll get her calmed down." I said much too low for Bella to be able to hear me.

She opened her eyes and Jasper started to move back to the couch. Good of him!

I took a deep breath. Bad idea! Her scent was so potent that my throat was a pit of flames! I walked over to where she was in the corner.

"Will you please come sit down so we can explain everything to you. I promise no one will hurt you." I said this with as much persuasion as I possibly could. She didn't even move.

"Were trying to help you." I said.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. Would you please come sit so we can explain." She looked up into my eyes but didn't say anything so with a sigh I bent down to pick her up.

She was feather light but she trashed and kicked and screamed against me.

"PUT ME DOWN!! PLEASE!!!!" She yelled while I was walking her back to the couch.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I CANT DO THIS! PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!!" What she said was the truth no denying that I didn't understand and frustrating me. I had her in my lap seated on the crouch. She was still crying and her breathing was irregular!

"Its ok. Its ok. Your safe! No one will hurt you here you can trust us!" I murmured.I didn't know what to do, I had never been in a situation like this before so I began rubbing small circles into her back and she began to calm down.

Everyone's thoughts were in unison for once!

_!!!!!!!!!!_ Wordless I didn't think that could happen in this family!

Alice cleared her throat. "We are the Cullen's" She said in a very serious tone. She shot a quick glance towards me and I nodded so she continued. "We knew your name because I am a psychic, Edward is a mind reader, and Jasper is an empathist."

I stopped breathing and this worried me.

"Bella breathe" I said as soon as I noticed. She listened.

"Edward can not read your mind, Bella." Jasper said she just nodded. And that made me wonder why she was so afraid of the idea of me being able to read her mind. What could she be thinking?

_Edward, she is probably injured I need to check this out. _Thought Carlisle.

"Bella, Carlisle will need to examine your body to make sure that you are not hurt. Ok?" I said.

"No!" She shouted once again.

I began to rub small circles into her back again and then asked. "Well could you please tell us why we found you in the woods?"

She shook her tiny head furiously and said. " N-no you'll get h-hurt if I tell you."

We all bust into a round of laughter. The idea of course was hilarious to us all. Before we could explain more she drooped in my arms and fell asleep.

I sat her down in Alice's bed to sleep then returned back to my family.

_Ooooh. _Thought Jasper.

_How sweet shes like a damsel in distress and you get to be her prince, Edward. _Alice practically cooed!

_Finally. _Esme thought in a tone that was coated with relief very heavily.

_Eddie boy finally got him a girl. _Emmett smirked.

I knew this would happen but it didn't bother me. I knew it was true I liked her so much even after only knowing her for a few short hours! She was like a drug to me and it was an odd sensation that I both loved and hated at the same time.

Bella's POV

I awoke very disoriented. But then I was immediately happy I hadn't had a dreamless sleep in years!

"Hello Bella" The voice startled me and I jumped. " Sorry, did I scare you", said the voice that I couldn't see although I knew exactly who it was!

"Hi" I said weakly.

A loud bang from downstairs sent me flying into the corner where I at once curled into a ball and began to shake uncontrollably. My hands were at my head at once to protect me.

He came and was standing over me. "Please don't hurt me I said" My voice came out sounding half strangled! He knelt down and picked me up at once again cradling me against his chest I felt at ease at once and this was something I did not understand. I haven't felt safe in what like ten years!

"Shh shh" He whispered. His arms were so cold I guess I hadn't realized before but it didn't bother me too much because I was in his arms.

He sat me back down on the edge of the bed and waited for me to look up at him. When I finally did I was stunned into silence-he was so beautiful!

"Bella" He said in his velvet voice.

"Yes" I said weakly.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He said.

This brought me up short since no one had every asked anything like that of me. So I just replied "No thank you!"

"Please for me?" He batted his eyelashes in such a way that I just had to say yes, and well honestly I was I just didn't want them to feed me and then expect things from me. So I just nodded my head and then he was gone but before I could even blink he was back with a turkey sandwich and a glass of water.

I felt self conscious from the way her was watching me eat so I asked. "Where am I?"

"Forks, Washington. At my family's home."

I nodded not sure what to say. After a few seconds of awkward silence I was finished eating so he took the plat and moved it to the side. He took both of my hands in his. Of course this sent my heart pounding so loudly it hurt inside my ears!

"Could you please let Carlisle check you out and tell us why we found you in the woods alone?" He said in a very serious tone.

I wasn't ready to talk about it or let this Carlisle person check me out so instead I asked if I could take a shower first. To buy me some time to think everything over!

"Oh I forgot about those kinds of things." He said at this once. Of course this made me blush!

"Alice?" He called and there she was! How did they move so fast?

She just nodded and then he was gone she pulled me from the bed and showed me to the shower. I thanked her and let the shower help me to think things through I figured I would get my answers first then-maybe-tell them!

As soon as I stepped out of the shower Alice was there with some clothes. I gave her a tentative smile then she left and while I got changed!

I walked out and then I wasn't sure what to do so I walked down the stairs and I almost cried from how beautiful this house was my heart was pounding once again but I was able to keep my breathing under control so that was a good sign. In an odd way I felt comfortable here apart from still being scared of John and not knowing who are what these people are.

Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs which was a good thing because I fell as soon as I got to the last step, but she caught me. Must be that future seeing thing!

"Hi Bella" Alice said in her chirpy voice.

"Hi" Was all that I could manage to choke out.

She dragged me into another room the family room I assumed. Everyone was in there and they were all staring at me which obviously made me more nervous. I sat on a couch in between Alice and Edward!

Carlisle got up and walked towards me again and my breathing got ragged so he stopped dead in his tracks. And for that I was grateful!

"Carlisle is a doctor Bella and he needs to check you to make sure that you are ok?" Alice said in a very soothing voice.

I began to hyperventilate but knew that if I planned on staying here, which I was, I didn't have anywhere else to go I would have to let him check me out eventually. The fact that he was a doctor gave me a little bit more peace of mind but not enough to calm me down.

I knew I wasn't going to be able so I nodded a weak nod.

Edward and Alice both got up and Carlisle began to walk towards me again. I started having a full blown panic attack! So Edward was back at my side again and said. "Would you like it better if I stayed here and held your hand?" I nodded once again, and at that everyone was gone except for Edward holding my hand, me of course, and Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Could you please lie down Bella so that I can check you out better?" Carlisle said.

I looked at Edward in a panic and he just nodded so as much as I didn't want to I laid down so that Carlisle could check me out.

He lifted my shirt up and began to run his fingers across my skin. They were freezing and it made me shiver! It was all very quick he looked my whole body over in a matter of minutes only pausing on the cuts and bruises. I kept my eyes closed the whole time so when he cleared his throat it startled me!

"Umm Bella I'm going to need to talk to you about some things is that alright?"

"Yes." I said with exaggerated slowness.

I was still very conscious of Edward holding my hand and I realized that I really did like this boy and then I was so grateful that he couldn't read my mind because the thought of that was just way to embarrassing.

"Some of your bones have set wrong, a few of your scratches are infected, and you are seriously underweight." The way he said this made me feel not like he thought I was some freak but that he actually cared and my heart soared when I came to the realization that I could trust these people or whatever they were. So I made a split second decision to tell them my life's story. It just came about and it felt good.

"Bella?" Carlisle said. I realized that I was still thinking about how to tell them my story so they were still waiting for a response from me.

"I I would like to umm tell you about it if first you would er answer a few questions that I have." I didn't know how they would react to this so I held my breathe until he answered. "Of course, Bella what would you like to know?"

I blinked and then everyone was back in the room.

"T t that." I stuttered.

"Were immortal" Jasper said from the farthest corner of the room.

I raised my eyebrows at him in disbelieve.

"Do we have to do this I mean what is she to us?" Rosalie said with a bitter edge to her voice.

Edward growled at her so I put my arm on his to restrain him and he calmed down at my touch.

Edward's POV

"Were immortal" Jasper said. He was standing in the farthest corner of the room-smart of him.

_Ugh, _thought Rosalie. "Do we have to do this I mean what is she to us?" Rosalie said with a bitter edge to her voice.

I growled at her, that was out of line. At that moment Bella put her arm on mine and I stopped. The feelings that were coursing through me at this moment were so powerful that I knew I could never hurt this beautiful girl even though her blood was so much more potent to me then any other humans blood had ever been in my entire existence.

_Eddie boy falling in love with the human girl. _Emmett thought and I didn't even have the strength in me to get mad at him for calling me "Eddie" because her arm was still on mine.

_You looove her._ Thought jasper.

Emmett jumped up. "Watch this." And then he picked up the couch we were sitting on. Bella gasped.

"And this." Alice chirped and she was gone but back before Bella had even realized what had happened.

"Cool" Bella stammered and I immediately wanted her to say more.

"Were vampires" I whispered into her ear.

She froze!

"You guys won't eat me will you?" She asked and we all started laughing. She looked puzzled so Alice said. "We drink animal blood."

She sighed with sudden relief.

"Sleeping in coffins?" She asked

"Nope." said Alice.

"Burned by the son?"

"Not exactly"

"Fangs"

Alice laughed "No we don't have fangs. Now its your turn to explain."

The room suddenly got tense while we awaited for Bella's response.

Bella's POV

This was the part that I wasn't looking forward to but I knew that if they could tell me their secrets then I could tell them mine.

"Well my life was great right up until the age of five. I was excited to start kindergarten when my mom died. That's when it all started. My father told me that I wasn't going to school and that it was my fault that my mother had died. He started to beat me and my sister vigorously on a daily basis if we left one crumb on the table we had a few hours of punishment."

Esme's face looked like she wanted to cry, but I broke my eyes away from her pained expression so that I could finish my story.

"We weren't allowed to go outside and we were well I guess slave would be a better word anytime anything went wrong we were blamed and punished for it. Anyways one night my father came home from work drunk and said that he had been fired and said that it was Nellie's fault. Nellie was my younger sister so I stepped in front of him so that he would hit me instead of her because she was the only thing that I had in the world. He didn't like that very much so he knocked me out with a frying pan and I was unconscious for the rest of the night."

I heard a few gasps as I said this and I could feel the tears starting to come down my face. Edward started to rub my back in quick movements. I pushed back the tears and began again.

"The umm the next morning my sister was lying there on the floor next to me but she wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating so I began to sob relentlessly. I could tell that she had had a rough night a few of her bones were broken, she had bruises everywhere, and blood covered the kitchen floor. That's when my father came in the room he started beating me and telling me that it was my fault that she was dead."

They all had masks of horror on their faces all except Rosalie and I thought I heard Edward growl a few times but I couldn't be sure.

"A few weeks later and life was still going on the same way it had been since my mother died I still wasn't being fed regularly and beatings were still multiple times a day. When one night he came home, drunk, with a few of his friends."

The breathe got knocked out of me as I was remembering this horrific night.

"I thought I was in for a group beating but instead they umm they umm well they."

I paused took a deep breathe and then tried again.

"They they they." I stuttered trying to get this sentence out.

"Sweetie what did they do?" Esme said and her voice was saturated with such love and kindness that I knew it would be ok for me to say this.

"They raped me then continued to beat me and from then on I was raped at least four or five times a month and then it was followed by a brutal beating."

When I looked up again even Rosalie looked mortified. She surprised me when she crossed the room and picked me up and hugged me for a minute or two.

"I'll explain later." She said and it looked liked she wanted to cry. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"So I was scared for my life and I planned to run away when he went out one night and that's what I did. But with my luck he had forgot something though just as when I was leaving. I took off running for the forest and well you know the rest."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I was kind of expecting them to tell me I was disgusting and that I needed to leave or something to that effect. But instead they all surprised me when they were hugging me and telling me that I was safe and it was all very genuine that I got all choked up and began to cry. I couldn't help it they were all so nice and beautiful and here I was just this broken little girl. I felt so insignificant but also as if I belonged. Just then my stomach growled! Of course you could count on me to blush.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella." Said Alice.

That made me flush even redder but then there was a tray of food sitting in my lap. I was going to have to get use to these blindingly fast movements. I didn't even know who it was that had moved I could only be positive that it wasn't Alice or Edward. I mean it didn't look like anyone had even moved.

I nodded gratefully and finished the food in about ten minutes.

"How do you know how to cook if you don't eat?" The question just bubbled to my lip so I immediately felt rude for asking but no one looked offended so I took it as it was alright.

"We were human once." Stated Rosalie matter-of-factly. I figured that she probably would not have chosen this life if the choice had been given to her. But I didn't dare ask the breathtakingly beautiful blonde vampire was just way to intimidating.

"Oh" Was my genius remark.

I wasn't sure what to do next, but before I could get to frustrated Emmett spoke for the first time.

"Well I guess I got me a new little sister." Rosalie slapped him upside the head while Alice made her way across the room to slap him upside the head.

"Why does everyone keep hitting me?" Emmett said.

"Don't even try it." Alice said I assumed she "saw" what he meant.

"How come you can't read my mind?" I knew my voice was not very audible although they all seemed to hear me.

"Were not sure." Carlisle said and he moved towards me when he said this. My heart started pounding once again I REALLY did not like it when men came towards me like that.

"Oh I'm sorry" Carlisle said.

Emmett flexed his muscles at that moment and I gulped and cowered into Edwards chest he put his arms around me and I fell asleep yet again. I don't know why I was so tired.

Edward's POV

I never wanted to let her go while she was sleeping in my arms. I wanted to keep her there for all of eternity and never move. But I knew I would never do that I wanted Bella to be with me forever for me but not for her. It wouldn't be right to damn her to this life.

I sighed and her scent came at my throat as if I was inhaling flames. I tensed and stopped breathing everyone noticed.

"I need to hunt." I said through clenched teeth.

The look on my face must have been something to see because all of their faces turned into confusion and once again everyone was thinking in unison.

_???_

"Singer." Jasper said raising his eyebrows.

Alice nodded and everyone else looked confused.

"Her blood sings to him." Alice stated the confusion wiped off of their faces and was immediately replaced with shock and a mixture of horror.

"I'll take her." Rosalie said. I tried to see if she was thinking of things she shouldn't but she just wanted to talk to Bella when she woke up, so I handed Bella over to her reluctantly.

Rosalie ran up the stairs and put her back in the bed as I ran out the door to hunt. I was going to try to hunt as quickly as I could but just then Rosalie thought something.

_Don't try to rush back or anything because I want to talk to her when she wakes up BEFORE anyone else. _Rosalie yelled the before part. So I decided I might as well get good and filled up.

_Don't want to risk it. _Thought Jasper from behind me I turned my head around and nodded.

_Well if ya'll are going I'm coming to. _Emmett thought.

_I'm coming too. _Thought Carlisle.

So my quick hunting trip just turned into an all day group thing. Great! I rolled my eyes and hoped that when we got back Rosalie would be done talking with Bella so that she could be with me.

**PLEASE REVIEW and if you don't like something or if you think something's stupid or if you have any suggestions. Please tell me!**

**Thanks. ****J**

**Oh yeah and one more thing since this is my first story I'm confused on something. It says like life and then it says my story only has so many days to live?? Like what is that about?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Dream_

"_BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled John._

"_In here." I said weakly._

"_Why are my clothes not clean. Huh?" He was now towering over me. "I specifically told you that I needed my clothes cleaned for tomorrow. Did I not?" I knew for a fact that he did not tell me to wash his clothes, but I knew that if I argued it would just be worse._

"_Well answer me." He said._

"_Yes sir." _

"_WELL WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT DO IT THEN.?" By this time he was crouched over me in the corner._

"_I umm I forgot."_

"_YOU FORGOT?" Kick "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN." Kick "DO YOU HEAR ME?" Kick He had knocked the breath out of me so I was unable to answer him. "BELLA SWAN!!!!!" He spat at me._

_I nodded my head and then began to tense every muscle in my body for the upcoming beating that I knew would follow._

_He picked me up by my hair from the corner and threw me at the wall. "DID YOU GET FAT. IT SHOULDN'T BE THAT HARD TO PICK YOU UP YOU FAT UGH!!" He stopped to walk over to where I was laying on the floor. "Well I guess you can't eat for a while now can you?" _

_He picked me up once again and threw me back at the ground. Kick, Kick _

"_This is all your fault." Kick and then I heard a crack so I guess there goes one of my ribs. He always seemed to think that this was funny when he broke something of mine. So he began to laugh so loud it hurt my ears. He picked me up once again to throw me on the bed! _

Rosalie's POV

Bella was tossing and turning the whole time she was sleeping. She would mumble a "Please" or "Don't" every now and then. She was sweating and I wasn't sure whether to wake her up or not. When she finally yelled "STOP" I decided that it was probably a good time to wake her up. So I went over to her and picked her up I had to shake her a little bit but what she did surprised me.

Bella's POV

I awoke gasping for air and I was sweating-a lot. Someone had me in their arms so I began to hit them. This was so not what I was expecting I looked up and saw Rosalie and immediately stopped, but before I did I heard a loud crack. She looked down at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Esme." She said in a voice that was so low but sure enough she heard it. Even though I barely caught it myself and I was sitting in her lap.

Stabbing pains started to shoot through my knuckle so I realized I must have broken it.

"Ow!" I said.

"Could you call Carlisle Bella hit me and I think she broke her knuckle?"

"Yes of course dear!" Esme said in that very sweet motherly voice of hers.

I never heard anything but then Rosalie looked down at me and said that the boys would all be here in about fifteen minutes. I nodded.

"Would you like to hear my story Bella?" She asked.

"O-only if you w-want to t-tell it." I didn't want to be rude and make her feel like she had to tell me about herself.

"Of course see we have some things in common. Oh and I would like to apologize for being hostile the other day I just wasn't to keen on the idea of you staying with us and knowing our secret. At first."

"Its ok I'm use to people not liking me." I stated.

"Well when I was a little older than you I was getting married to a king his name was Royce." Her teeth clenched together when she said his name.

"I was so excited to be me. Rosalie Hale everybody was jealous of me and all of the boys looked at me when I walked down the street. I was very vain you see. Well one night I was at my friend Vera's with her and her husband and her little baby boy. I was jealous of Vera because Royce never kissed me sweetly like that and I wanted kids of my own too. But not too much because I could just imagine my kids running around on the kings large estate."

She looked as if she was in a different world when she was speaking of this and I suppose she was.

"I was walking back home when a group of drunken guys started calling my name that's when I realized who they were. It was Royce and some of his friends so I went over to where they were standing in an alley."

She paused and looked down at me.

"Well I won't make you listen to all of that, but they raped and beat me there left to die. That's when Carlisle found me lying in the street and changed me."

"I'm sorry." I said I could barely hear it in my own ears but she seemed to have caught it. She was about to say something when Carlisle walked in the room with Edward right behind him.

"What happened?" Edward demanded glaring at Rosalie as he said this.

"She was having a bad dream so I woke her up and startled her. She hit me and I think it broke her hand." She spat back.

"Oh."

"Bella is it ok if I look at your hand?" Carlisle said acting oblivious to the argument that Rosalie and Edward were still having.

"Umm." I knew it would be ok to let him look at it I just still wasn't to keen on the idea of letting a male that close to me.

"It'll be ok." I stated.

"Bella please let Carlisle look at your arm he won't hurt you." Rosalie said breaking away from the argument she was still having with Edward.

"A-alright." My voice was shaking and my heart felt like it would bust out of my chest and knock him out.

He ran out of the room but was back before I could blink with a black medicine bag. He took out a brace and didn't even appear to have looked at my arm. But put the brace on I winced and he apologized.

"BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA BE-LLA" Alice yelled while she danced into the room.

"NO!" Edward growled at her and ran out of the room.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And could somebody please answer my question from the previous chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**Tayler ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bella's POV

I didn't speak so Alice decided to go on with what she was dancing about anyways.

"I want to take you shopping. You need some new clothes!" She practically growled at me.

I didn't want to go shopping, but I also didn't want to upset her.

That's when Edward stormed back into the room with a look on his face that sent a shiver down my spine. Rosalie thought it was from her so she immediately set me down.

"No!" He was glaring at Alice and the way he was towering over her made me think that. That was probably what John looked like when he was about to hit me. I wanted to yell for Alice to run but instead I was the one running.

I flew out of the bed and to the bathroom. I had became violently sick. I didn't think they had followed but when I looked up from the toilet they were all standing there. I blushed from my embarrassment!

I tried getting off of the floor but failed miserably my body was completely drained. Again!

Alice bent over to pick me up. Someone growled but I couldn't be sure of who it was because I was already drifting into unconsciousness.

Edward's POV

The thoughts running through Alice's head were absolutely absurd. I mean I knew her mind was a little different but gosh couldn't she see that the poor girl was exhausted and very clearly sick.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asked. I picked her mind to see if she was actually sincere or not and I couldn't find anything in their except for real worry.

"Well her body is not use to getting enough food. So we will have to train her body I'm not sure how long it will take to get her fully healthy again, but we will probably have to go to great lengths to get her back on track. We will also need to re-break all of the bones that have set wrong in her body. She has a few infections in some of the scratches on her body so we will need to treat those as well." He stopped and thought for a second.

"It will probably be a year or two for her to get completely well again maybe longer with all of the damage to her body."

I was speechless a few years I mean that was nothing to me but to think of her being in pain for a few years. I very nearly passed out if that were possible. I knew Jasper would not be happy about this. Having to live with someone going through pain would be tough on him not to mention his self control. I was in sort of a trance as I was thinking through all of this. I hadn't even noticed that somebody had moved me downstairs. Alice was clapping her hands in front of me while Jasper was saying my name and Emmett was screaming at me in his mind. I finally broke free of my own thoughts and was bombarded by everyone else's thoughts!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry this chapter was so short, but don't worry next chapter will be a LOT longer and will have quiet a few SURPRISES!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing!

Could someone PLEASE answer my question from chapter three it would be much appreciated!

Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. We were moving and my mother was taking forever to switch our internet over and then when she could the other people couldn't but I'm back.

So without further ado.

**Bella's POV**

**When I awoke I had a strange feeling of calm surging through me. I welcomed it since I had not felt this sort of what could you call it- relief in so long. I knew I would need to wake up soon or else it would not be pretty so with a sigh I reluctantly opened my eyes.**

**I had forgotten that I was still with the Cullen's so maybe that was where the relief was coming from. Everyone was in my room staring at me I blushed a deep crimson and looked down.**

"**Bella." Carlisle said.**

**I looked up and flushed even redder because everyone was still staring at me.**

"**How old are you?"**

**His question surprised me. "Umm I just turned seventeen last month."**

**Their faces all turned into masks of horror. This too also caught me of guard. I cringed into the bed scared that they might want to kick me out or something like that.**

"**Bella you have the body of a big eleven year old or a small twelve year old." **

"**Huh." Was my genius remark.**

"**You are seriously underweight." I think I recalled Carlisle telling me this but I couldn't be sure because I blocked most things out. "We will need to make sure that you are eating regularly and if that doesn't work we might have to feed you through a tube or something."**

"**No!" I very nearly shouted.**

"**Bella-" Esme began but I cut her off.**

"**NO! Your lying." I yelled at first but then realized that that wasn't necessary so I lowered my voice back to normal. "Your just trying to make me get fat that way when you send me back to my dad. I-I" I began to sob so it was hard to get the words out. "I'll just get in more trouble for being fatter than I already am!" I decided to yell again so that I could get my point across. "SO STOP LYING!" I felt bad about that so in a voice barely audible I murmured "Ok?" knowing that if they were like Rosalie and Esme they would hear. **

**Edward began to walk over to me.**

"**I have to get out of here." I murmured.**

**I thrust myself off of the bed only to have hit a brick wall. I staggered back a few steps and realized that Edward was blocking the only exit.**

**I fell to my knees in defeat and started to sob relentlessly.**

"**Bella." Edwards voice said from beside me. I flinched away I didn't want to be around anyone. I just wanted to be happy, healthy, and loved. I didn't think it was to much to ask for but apparently it was.**

"**I won't go back." I said between sobs.**

"**I know. I know" Edward said putting his arm around me.**

**I jumped up and ran towards the window I guess that was going to be my only escape route. I didn't think it would be too far down, but before I could judge for myself Alice was blocking my way.**

"**YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" I hurled myself at her, thinking that because of her tiny frame I could get past her more easily. Wrong! She was just as hard as Edward.**

"**NO!" I yelled and then my legs gave out. Edward came to pick me up and sit me back on the bed I supposed but before he had taken two steps I was shaking my head furiously from side to side. **

"**I'll get her." Rosalie murmured I couldn't be sure that's what she said but I was pretty sure.**

**Edward had a look on his face that looked like he was being burned alive. **

"**Bella. I'm just going to sit you on the bed is that alright?" Rosalie said as she walked towards me.**

**I just nodded my head not sure if I would be able to speak.**

**She picked me up and placed me on the bed and whispered into my ear. "Your safe here no one is going to hurt you. I promise." I nodded again.**

"**We would never send you back dear." Esme said. I liked Esme she seemed like one that would be easy to trust. She reminded me of what I would have wanted my mother to be like if I would have known my mother for longer.**

"**Carlisle needs to treat your infections Bella." Rosalie said as she grabbed my hand. Alice was then on my other side saying. "We'll stay right here with you the whole time. Promise!" She grabbed my other hand. I figured it was best for me not to fight with them anymore, because I knew I couldn't win anyways. So with a sigh I said. "Alright."**

**The room cleared out except for the four of us. "Lets take her to my office shall we?" **

**Alice picked me up so fast and then I was in another room that had more books then a library. It had so many mahogany bookshelves that went from floor to ceiling. It looked like a college deans office would look like. There was a bed with a metal table to one side of it with lots of utensils on it. That alone sent my heart pounding in my chest. Behind the bed was a huge desk with a big black leather chair. There was a light directly above the bed that was so bright it made my eyes water.**

**They set me on the bed and I knew I should just try to go to my happy place. Too bad I didn't have a happy place to go to so I just concentrated on keeping my breathing regulated.**

**As promised Alice and Rosalie stayed by my side the whole time. I thought I was squeezing their hands hard but they didn't even so much as flinch. Carlisle had lots of tools to treat my infections. All and all he gave me about thirty different shots to treat me I lost count after fifteen so I can't be sure. He poked at the scabs and scraped some of them off. They burned with a vengeance I screamed most of the time and when I wasn't screaming I wasn't breathing so I guess screaming was better than that. He said I had staff in a few of the cuts and some other different kinds of infections that I couldn't even pronounce the name of.**

**I had quite a few bandages and they all had this sticky ointment in them to keep them clean. He said that he would need to check them regularly and that I should be healed in a few weeks and then we would have to deal with other health issues of mine. The whole process was quicker than I imagined it would be- only about twenty five minutes. Carlisle moved very fast and sometimes Rosalie or Alice would help. They didn't do this often though because they said that Edward was the one with a medical background, not like Carlisle but that it was enough.**

**When I went to stand the blood rushed to my feet and on top of that I was just weak. I fell but before I could hit the floor Alice was there.**

"**It's worse then I thought. We need to start today." Carlisle said. I didn't know what it meant but whatever it was it scared me.**

"**S-start what?" Not sure if I wanted to know.**

**It looked as if the three of them were having a silent conversation that I couldn't here. I cleared my throat to get their attention. That's when I remembered that that was considered rude and something like that would cost me a few good licks in the face. **

**Oops! I braced myself for the oncoming beating and closed my eyes and began to tense all of the muscles in my body.**

"**Bella, what are you doing?" Alice said. He voice had a slight bit of annoyance to it and I couldn't figure out why.**

**I opened my eyes and sighed with relief.**

"**I umm well I keep forgetting where I am and that you guys er won't hurt me." I stammered.**

"**Ok!" Alice said. She seemed happier now.**

"**That doesn't answer the question though." Rosalie stated matter-of-factly.**

"**When I say or do certain things at home they would have cost me a beating. So I tense all the muscles in my body so that it won't hurt as bad, and that was what I was doing." I whispered.**

"**Well what did you do wrong that would have cost you all of that?" Esme asked she was suddenly right beside me. **

**The whole room was now filled so it made me nervous until a surge of calm rushed through me.**

"**I cleared my throat to get their attention." They all looked at me as if this was so bizarre so I decided to explain more. "It was rude." I simply stated.**

**Their expressions were a mixture of emotions between anger, disgust, and pity I think.**

"**You-you would get beat for clearing your throat?" Edward sounded half strangled but then after he composed himself he looked so angry that it scared me although I knew it was not directed towards me.**

**I didn't want to upset him more so I just nodded.**

"**Will you now answer my question?" I whispered sure that they could all probably hear me. Of course they did.**

"**Oh sorry Bella, forgot." Carlisle said.**

"**It's alright."**

"**Well we need for you to be healthy which includes you getting your weight up to a healthy weight." He emphasized on the word up.**

**I raised one eyebrow questioningly.**

"**Were going to have you on a food plan, and I'm going to need you to cooperate with me, alright?" He looked at me and I could see that he was being very serious.**

"**Ok."**

"**Now it's not going to be easy. Your body will want to reject all forms of food, because of its lack of food. But if you can push through the pain we can get you back on your feet."**

"**Uh-huh." I didn't like the idea of pain.**

"**A few weeks or months at most is all we will need if you cooperate."**

**!!! Weeks or months of pain didn't sound like my cup of tea. They must have all seen the expression on my face.**

"**Of course we will all help you as best as we can, dear." Esme said. I nodded.**

"**Now would you like to go downstairs with me to eat something." Esme said. I nodded again.**

**I was then sitting in the kitchen with just Esme and she was fixing me a plate of food.**

"**Umm you know if my mother was around your what I would have imagined her to be like. Their very lucky to have you." I had been wanting to tell her this so it just came out. She stopped dead in her tracks and became immobile.**

"**I-I'm sorry if I upset you." I didn't want to offend her.**

**She was now hugging me and she gave me a kiss on the forehead.**

"**No no no Bella that's one of the best things anyone's ever said to me. Thank you!"**

"**Can't breathe." I gasped.**

"**Oh" She smiled apologetically and let go.**

"**It's alright."**

"**Well here dear here's some food." She said her face was so warm and sympathetic that it just made me spit out what I thought once again.**

"**I umm I wish you were my mother." I murmured more to myself than anyone in particular.**

**I looked up because I had forgotten that they had some great hearing or something and she looked as if she was crying dry sobs.**

"**Did you know that I had a baby. I jumped off a cliff after he died and that's when Carlisle found me and changed me. I loved that baby to death even though I had only known him for a couple of hours. We have used the kids here as well I guess you could call them substitutes as our children, but its not quite the same."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Well I love them to death and I feel as if I couldn't be luckier."**

**I nodded. "Well here's your food, Bella."**

**I looked down at the plate of food in front of me and immediately began sweating from anxiety.**

"**What is it?" Carlisle asked he was suddenly right beside Esme. I would need to get used to how fast they moved. I just kept forgetting.**

"**I'm hungry I really am, but if I er well you see if I eat it I'll be sick." I stumbled trying to get the words out I hated to be rude after how nice they had all been to me.**

"**Bella, this is part of getting you back healthy. You most likely will get sick, but you need to try or your body will never come accustomed to eating and you need to eat to live." He looked in thought for a moment. "Actually I'm surprised that you've lived as long as you have."**

**I gulped.**

"**You don't have to eat all of it. Well actually you don't need to eat all of it. Hmm." He looked in thought again. "I'd say we start with about three to five bites at each meal and we will start with only giving you two meals a day along with a glass of water. Let's see once your able to keep that down we can increase your portion sizes. Then we will be able to add more meals a day. Do you think you can do that?"**

**I nodded I was so nervous I knew I would get sick and it didn't feel good being dehydrated and exhausted like that.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**If anyone has any constructive criticism it is much appreciated! ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Looking at the food was making me extremely nervous! I didn't want to have to do this. I knew what would come of this and it wasn't going to be pretty. I hesitantly reached for a piece of food and took the first bite- the first step. Within ten minutes I warily ate all of the food that Carlisle wanted me to eat.

It hadn't even been fifteen minutes and my stomach was already having spasms of pain shoot through it. I knew it would only get worse so I jumped up and ran to the bathroom knowing what would come next.

I spent the next hour in the bathroom although I didn't even eat that much. Suddenly I wasn't too sure if I would be able to do this for a few months. My body was obviously screaming with protest at me and it wasn't something that I welcomed or liked.

**---------------**

After cleaning up after my last episode Carlisle made me eat one more time and it didn't sit well with my body and I being the idiot I am screamed at all of these beautiful people or vampires once again. I needed to get a handle on my temper I mean I never reacted to anything like this at home. At home was a different story though say something back there and it was definitely not going to be a very good night for you. I always had in the back of my mind that they just felt pity for me and were eventually going to send me back, but I tried my hardest to not think about that because for once in my life I really truly did feel like I belonged and not just like I was some nasty unwanted girl that was a waste of human life.

The Cullen's were always quick to tell me that they loved me and that I could stay here forever. I really did like them they were all so nice. I have only been here for a week and I have been more happier then I have ever felt in my entire life.

Esme was like the mother I never had and always wanted, Carlisle was what I wished my father could have been, and Jasper kept his distance at most times but even he made it very clear that it was not because of me but because he didn't want to risk it. What with his whole self control and everything so I didn't feel unsettled about this. Emmett was the big brother I never knew existed and he was always so calm and at ease. Rosalie and Alice are my best friends every morning they spend hours fixing me up even though I hated make up and all of that crap. Well for one I knew I couldn't win and second I liked to talk to them I could talk to them about anything and it was good to have girl friends. I had never had any friends I hadn't even known anyone except for my family. Edward well I could talk to Edward for hours and my heart went into overtime every time he came around which was often. I really did like him, but I knew that someone like him would never like me. That dream died before it even began. Though still I enjoy talking to him.

**Please review! I will update soon. It's Edward and Bella time now! Yeah! Ha. **


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I'm not uploading as fast I would like it's just that school just started and I have test and essays and a book to read over the weekend. I am going to try and get better with managing my time so if everyone could just please bear with me until I get organized. J

**Bella's POV**

**My situation wasn't getting any better and finally Carlisle realized what the problem was. Edward had a fit when Carlisle realized that he should have been feeding me through a tube the entire time. It didn't bother me that much I knew he was doing the best he could and I was happy that I wouldn't have to get sick for awhile, but on the flip side of things I was deathly afraid of needles.**

**When they decided to go ahead with it of course I just had to freak out and make a big scene. I tried EVERYTHING and nothing worked. But I mean could you blame me my whole life someone was always doing something to me, and even though they were doing things to help me they were still doing things. The last time I didn't feel **_**some**_** kind of pain was more then ten years ago.**

**Eventually though they got the tube in me after holding me down while I thrashed and screamed. It hurt but I'd had worse so it was bearable I was just worried about when it was coming out. I cringed internally every time I thought of having to go through that again.**

**Something or should I say someone stopped me from all the thinking I was doing inside my head when they sat down beside me. I turned to see who it was, but my breath got caught in my throat of course only Edward could make me act like a complete idiot. He had his lips mashed together in a hard line trying not to laugh. I couldn't blame him if I saw someone mental looking like myself staring at me I would probably laugh also.**

"**You know that's really frustrating?" He said startling me making me break free from another one my trances. I thought way too much- it wasn't normal.**

"**Sorry." I mumbled under my breath.**

**He chuckled. "My entire li-existence I've always wanted to stop being able to read others peoples thoughts, and then I meet you and I've never wanted to read someone's mind so much before- well ever."**

**I could fill the blush creeping up on me so I looked down. Why would Edward want to read my thoughts he could have any girl he wanted and he wanted to read my thoughts? I couldn't wrap my head around it.**

"**You know its like that for the rest of us all the time." I stated.**

**He rose one eyebrow at me obviously not following me.**

"**Frustrating you know not knowing what people are thinking." He nodded and laughed softly. He began to say something but I interrupted him so that I could have my own question answered.**

"**But why would you want to be able to read m-my mind?" **

**He stuck his finger gently under my chin and made me look up at him. When he touched it me this tingly feeling ran from my head down to my toes and I never wanted him to stop touching me when he did.**

**I wondered if he felt the electricity too, because he then removed his hand. I blushed a deep crimson- again!**

"**When will you ever see yourself clearly, Bella?"**

**I just shook my head.**

**Edward's POV**

**When she shook her head the hair fell down in her eyes. So I gently swept it behind her ear.**

"**Would you like to go somewhere with me?" I blurted out not even making the conscience decision to do so.**

**She looked up, blushed some more, then nodded.**

"**I know this place that's beautiful and I go there sometimes. It's a little meadow that we can hike to tomorrow." What was I doing I had never showed anyone my meadow before. Nobody! The only person who even knew what it looked like was Alice and that was only because she saw me there one time.**

**She begged for me to show it to her, but I never did. It was my meadow and I was the only one who had ever been there. So what was I doing?**

**Oh yeah forgot that Bella had me whipped even though a creature as beautiful as her could never love or even like a monster like me.**

**Read and Review.**

**And thanks to everyone who has put in their criticism and helped me because this is my first fanfic. It means a lot to me and I would have been so lost if it weren't for the people who answered my questions for me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

**I really wanted some alone time, but then again the word hike scared me. I could barely walk across a flat, level surface without finding something to trip over, and they expected me to hike, Eek!**

**I nearly had a stroke when he said that we weren't taking the trail. But Edward reassured me that we wouldn't get lost, and I couldn't not trust that God-like face of his.**

**Edward held the branches for me when they were in the way and caught me each time I would fall. I would blush and he would chuckle softly to himself which of course would always make me blush even redder. **

**The hike was roughly five miles to the meadow, and took me all of the morning to get there. I was scared that he might get impatient with my pace, but he not once did. As far as I could tell anyways.**

**_____**

**The meadow was the most beautiful place I had ever seen! It opened up into a wide circle that had lots of amazing flowers. **

**I hadn't noticed that I had walked into the center of the meadow until I turned around and noticed that I couldn't find Edward. My heart kicked into overdrive and I got real anxious. I then spotted him resting underneath a tree. God was he so beautiful. He motioned for me to come sit with him and I was only to eager to join him.**

**Right before I got to the tree where Edward was sitting I forgot to look at my feet and fell. I should have met my good friend the ground but instead Edward caught me in time. He pulled me onto his lap and began playing with my hair! I could feel him staring down at me so I looked up and his eyes bored into mine.**

**I didn't really know what was happening but he began to lean into me and I of course leaned into him. He ever so gently placed his lips upon my and cradled my face in his hand. I put my arms around his neck and began to kiss him back. This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. The shock that ran through my body was making my blood spike and my heart pump faster then ever before. I never wanted this to end. But all too soon Edward pulled away. He then rested his forehead against mine and I noticed that I wasn't the only one gasping for air.**

"**That was.." Edward seemed at a loss for words.**

"**Amazing." I said still gasping for air.**

**Ok!**

**Please review! ****J**

**ALRIGHT SO HERES THE DEAL!**

**I NEED EVERYONE TO PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION AS WELL AS JUST REVIEWING NORMALLY!**

With my schedule I am only able to do about a chapter a week maybe more depending what's going on for that particular week So here's where I need you guys help!

Would you rather me write a few small chapters a week or one long chapter a week.

Oh and either way they would probably equal up to roughly the same size!


	10. Chapter 10

**K so with the array of answers I've gotten I have decided to do both! **

**One week I will do a long chapter then the next a few short chapters!**

Bella's POV

I couldn't quite make since of what had just happened, but I knew I had to have been the luckiest girl in the entire world!

I could believe that Edward the Greek God just kissed ME! For Christ sake me!

We were still leaned into each other so he placed his lips on mine one more time- two more times- and finally three more times! I wanted to scream DON'T STOP! But that would probably be considered rude.

That crooked smile spread across his face that made my heart skip a beat.

"Well let's not you and me test my control anymore." He said with that same grin on his face.

I honestly didn't care we could test out his self control all day everyday and it probably wouldn't even bother me if he killed me!

I frowned and looked down. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and of course you could count on me to blush. Edward put one finger underneath my chin and lifted my head up to where we were looking into each others eyes.

Time completely stopped when I was looking into Edward's eyes. We could have been there for second, minutes, hours, or even days and I would have not noticed. He seemed to be looking for something and when he did he broke his eyes away from mine.

I was still positioned into his lap and I was going to make the most of this so I leaned into his chest. He must have known what I wanted so he put both arms around me. I sighed and began to breath in the most beautiful scent in the entire world.

He sighed shortly after and said. "We need to be getting back." I sighed as well I just wanted to stay here with him forever although the word forever probably meant something totally different to him then it did to me.

He got up and pulled me up with him. I smiled played around his lips and I automatically gulped.

"You know we could walk back and get home within a few hours or.." I didn't like where this was heading. "We could run."

"Umm run?" I wasn't quiet following him.

"No silly. _I _would run and you would be on my back." He said I didn't think this would be a good idea but I just couldn't say no to that face.

"Uh ok.." I almost whispered.

He pulled me onto his back in one swift motion and began to well it didn't seem like running we were flying through the trees. All I saw was a blur of green I was so scared that we would hit a tree or something. He may be indestructible but I definitely was not.

It took us the whole morning to get up their today and only minutes to get back. He stopped and said in a voice loaded with exhilaration. "Were here." I was frozen into shock. I couldn't make me limbs move if I wanted them too which I didn't I was sick from it all.

"Bella you can get down now." He said in a slightly confused voice.

"Umm I umm don't think I can." He chuckled then must have realized that I wasn't kidding. He unlocked my arms from around his neck and my legs from his waist. He set me on my feet and let go, but caught me when I started to fall.

Edward picked me back up and cradled me into his chest. His sent was already chasing away the nausea and my head was beginning to feel better. After a few minutes he asked me if I was ok to walk again. I nodded but wasn't completely sure for myself. He set me on my feet again I swayed again but this time instead of being caught by Edward Alice had me in a hug that was so tight I began to turn purple from the lack of oxygen.

"Alice I don't think she can breath."

She let go of me and then I passed out.

**Os so if you haven't noticed this week I'm doing a few small chapters and next week I'll do one long one!**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I woke up not exactly in the persons arms that I wanted to be in (Alice's.) She was still holding me firmly but not enough to make me pass out like a few seconds ago.

"Yay!" She squealed. "I just knew it. I just knew it would happen." She was talking so fast that I barely caught any of it. "Oh my gosh I can barely believe it myself." She kept on gushing! She had set me back on the ground by this time and Edward was wrapping his arm around my waist.

"If you will excuse us, Carlisle needs to talk to us." Edward interrupted Alice who was still squealing.

She shot me glare that said _were going to talk about this later _and I immediately gulped, but her face was already back to that huge smile that looks like might break her face in half.

Edward began to lead me up the stairs and into the house with Alice behind us practically skipping.

We reached Carlisle's office and he turned and smiled a smile that I immediately distrusted.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Carlisle said in one of those too sweet tone's.

"Hi." I said weakly, while Edward just glared.

"Umm Bella now that all of your infections are cleared up and your body is allowing you to move to some solid foods I think we should try to work with your other medical issues." I wasn't quite following where he was going with this, but Edward surprised me when he growled.

He must have seen the confusion on my face because Carlisle began to explain.

"Do you remember when I told you that your bones had set wrong?" He said. I was immediately taken aback I had already broke these bones once and he wanted to do it again. This was a sick joke.

I started to hyperventilate. I didn't care whether my bones were set wrong or not I did not want to go through that kind of physical pain. I mean in my whole entire life I had broken nearly well actually I lost count but it was around 60 to 80 and only about 4 or 5 of them we went to the doctor about so I knew most of them had probably set wrong. Edward wrapped both of his arms around me while I was having a panic attack and he kept murmuring things like its ok and all that.

I didn't like this not one bet, but I didn't have a prayer of letting them not do it. So I gave in with poor grace after a few hours of crying and lashing out. I even broke my big toe in the process.

Carlisle had me once again in his office on the whole hospital set up thing. I was hooked up into an IV where they were making me go to sleep. Within three minutes of being on the IV I was knocked out. I knew I fought the medicine for too long, but I was just scared.

Edward's POV

After Carlisle administered the medicine to Bella she tried to fight it off, but she wasn't making any sense it was all gibberish. I wanted to be there when Carlisle did everything but then again I didn't want to have to think about that being my angel.

He said the whole process would be a lot quicker if I helped but I vehemently refused to do so. I was against the whole thing I didn't care if she had three eyes. Bella was perfect in every way possible! The others had decided to go hunting while Bella was knocked out but I wouldn't leave her.

I was glad to have my mind to myself for once since the others were gone and Carlisle was too focused on making sure he did everything right to think about anything else.

I broke away from my reverie when I heard the first POP and CRACK I winced but made no attempt to stop Carlisle. It took only a mere fifteen minutes for the whole process. Carlisle was very fast.

Some of the bones weren't a big deal like fingers and knuckles but some of them on the other hand would take a while to heal and would prevent Bella from doing much. Which was fine considering the fact that I would wait on her hand in foot for as long as she needed me to.

All in all twenty of her bones had set wrong. He whole body was cast over: legs, arms, and all of that it was painful to look at.

Bella's POV

I awoke with a stabbing pain everywhere I tried to move but none of my joints would bend. I opened my eyes and was knocked breathless and completely forgot all of the agonizing pains running through my whole entire frame!

**K so next week I will have a really long chapter!!**

**I might do another one this week, but I don't know. I have been sick and had makeup work and all that jazz so I don't get to update as much as I would like but I will try better!**

**Oh and one more thing PLEASE EVERYBODY REVIEW if you can favorite my story then you can review it. I have seen other authors doing this so I have decided I will too.**

**As soon as I get ****10 ****reviews I will update, but until then nope I'm just going to not worry about my story and just do other things with my spare time.**

**That's so evil but oh well! ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! I have been forgetting to say that..**

Bella's POV

The minute I saw him I was flooded with all of the memories from the previous day. The biggest smile spread across my face, and I probably looked like a mental person. He smiled that crooked smile of his and my breathing sped. The pain in my chest started to become very painful I tried to grab my chest(as if that would help) but I couldn't move my legs, arms, nothing!

Edward must have seen the look on my face, so he asked what was wrong.

"It hurts!" Was all I managed to whimper out before the waterworks began. I never was one for pain.

He kissed me on my forehead and called for Carlisle!

Carlisle was then injecting medicines into my arm, I assumed they were pain killers. I was about to ask, but my words and thoughts began to become slurred together, and I once again fell into unconsciousness.

Edward's POV

"What I I I I yeah." and then her eyes closed. I knew she must be in pain and it was so hard to see Bella lying there unable to move.

I decided that if Carlisle was going to be taking blood and doing all of those sorts of things to her that I might as well go out and hunt.

Carlisle said that she would probably be out for a few hours and that I should probably try to go somewhere farther out and really satisfy my thirst. He as well as the rest of the family knew I would be spending as much time as possible with her and it wasn't safe to take chances!

I decided that I should probably take the rest of the boys with me and make it a guys trip. They agreed and we all hurried off to Alaska! Carlisle said that he would hunt close to home so that if something happened he could be there.

I knew I would be back in a few short days, but just thinking about it made me highly anxious!

___________

Throughout the whole trip I was especially getting on Emmett and Jaspers nerves. I couldn't think of anything but Bella I wasn't my usual self while hunting and I couldn't stay focused for more then a few minutes at a time.

I was ecstatic after three days and we were on our way back home. I ran faster then I ever thought possible.

"_Ugh I really don't see what he sees in her I mean I love her as a sister and everything, but she's only merely a human." _Jasper though.

"_Man slow down." _Emmett was complaining aloud and in his own thoughts!

Neither one of them could touch my mood right now though. I was so euphoric I felt like I was flying.

After what seemed like forever we finally arrived at the house. I bolted up the stairs and to Carlisle's office only murmuring a "hello" to everyone on my way up.

Carlisle was in there checking her tubes while she was still asleep.

I expected her to be up so my face dropped, and Carlisle saw it before I had the chance to compose my features.

"She only woke up once while you were gone son, and when she did it was only long enough for me to put some more pain medication into her system. I expect that she will probably wake up in a few more hours, but only long enough for me to probably knock her out again."

He was about to say something else but stopped when I ground my teeth together at "knock her out" I knew he was just trying to lighten the mood, but I don't know maybe I'm just being irrational.

"How long?" I asked. He knew what I was talking about.

"Umm well I suppose it will be at least a year, until she is fully recovered."

**Ok so I couldn't wait that long to update again I thought it was mean, and I have been out of school because I'm sick so I had a lot of time on my hands to write chapters, and I have two ways this can go.**

**So could everybody please tell me which they prefer.**

**1.) We just kind of skip through Bella not being able to do much, because she can't really move.**

**2.) I describe it and draw it out and all that jazz.**

**I'm sorry that these last few chapter have sort of been fillers, but don't worry because I have LOTS of ideas and all that for the next chapters.**

**If I do the first one we can get to all the action a lot sooner, and if we do the second one it will kind of draw the story out a while longer.**

**So it's up to you guys!**

**Please review and thanks for all the reviews I do get they make my day! :] **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bella's POV

So today was the day. Yep! The big day I was so freaking excited. I was finally getting this body cast the heck off of me! Eep!

I have been in this dang thing for a little over a year and let me tell you it was one of the most frustrating things in my life. I mean I couldn't move anything, all I could do was just sit there. No actually all I could do was lay there and look up- I could move my head sideways and that's about it.

Alice had WAY too much fun making my body cast beautiful as she called it. Every inch of the thing had glitter or sparkles or something. Alice would help me bathe best she could. I mean you can't exactly pour soap and water down a cast, but it was alright I guess I was always very hygienic and they all helped as best they could.

At first I was confused on why one things healed they could break the cast open and leave that part free, but Carlisle dumbed up his words for me and I finally understood. It would well basically mess up the progress of my other bones healing.

I slept A LOT, because of all the pain medication they had to keep giving me. I know I'm a baby, but I don't care it hurt! When I was awake someone was always with me though. Mainly Edward I learned so much about him and he learned so much about me. Although we couldn't touch or anything we talked a lot.

He only kissed me about ten times during that whole year which was like torture, but I guess it was my fault every time he came near me my heart kicked into overdrive so they didn't want to mess my progress up and said that we couldn't.

Ugh, vampires can be so annoying sometimes.

But that's besides the point! Today I get to get all of this off of me so that I means I get to walk around and all of that I can't wait. The only thing I'm not excited about is Alice made me promise her that I would let her take me shopping, and from what I've heard from everyone else it's pretty much like torture!

I'll live though!

"You ready?" Carlisle startled me. I hadn't noticed that he had came into the room.

I nodded not sure if my voice would crack or not. Carlisle plugged the saw in** (An: I am not really sure what those things are called, because I have never actually broken anything, but I am pretty sure they use a saw to cut the cast.) **and walked towards me. Edward was holding my hand as best he could, but I was still going into a panic attack!

**So most people said option one.. So that's what I did!**

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but next chapter will be long, Promise!**

**Review please! ****J**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so just so everyone knows I deleted the authors note! :) **

* * *

Bella's POV

I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I was so exuberant I could barely keep from yelling out loud! The smile that was plastered on my face, I'm sure I probably looked like a complete idiot, but I just couldn't help it.

I was ready to see if my legs would or wouldn't give out I hadn't been able to move in forever! I got up, but gripped Edwards hand just in case. I smiled wider at that- if that were even possible.

Edward's POV

The look on Bella's face made me so happy. From centuries of practice I was able to keep a straight face even though I felt like doing a touchdown dance. Oh, what I would give to see inside Bella's mind right this very moment.

_Oh my gosh! We have to go shopping, today! _Alice was squealing inside her mind if that were possible. I gave her a death glare to tell her to lay off!

_Bella would never do that to me! _She smirked and with that she danced over to Bella who was enjoying her new freedom of walking.

"Bella?" Alice batted her eyelashes and put on the pout that makes her an evil pixie.

Bella hadn't realized so she turned around and raised an eyebrow, but immediately let it drop when she saw the expression on Alice's face.

"You'll still go shopping with me today won't you? I mean I haven't been able to dress you or anything, and it's been a really long time." Alice said in a devastated tone.

I could see Bella believing Alice so I stepped in to help her.

"She just got her cast off today, Alice, I'm sure she's not in the mood for all of that." I added in an irritated tone.

"Bella?" She acted as if I hadn't spoken.

Bella nodded a weak nod and put on a fake smile that was completely noticeable, not that Alice cared whether people wanted to go shopping with her or not.

"Yay!" She sang while clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

Then something occurred to me I had planned to take Bella back to the meadow again. So although I knew it would be useless, I tried once again to get Alice to let Bella stay with me.

"Actually I was planning on taking Bella to the meadow." I said matter-of-factly.

Bella's face immediately brightened as she lifted her head from her shoes and bored her eyes into mine.

"No!" Alice said in a voice that rang in finality. That tinkerbell always got her way!

"But if you just _have _to go. You can drive and hold our bags." She said in an exasperated voice. I mean it's not like I was asking her to work overtime or anything.

"Well" Alice said as if nothing had ever happened. "I'll help you get ready as soon as you eat." She said while pushing the both of us out the door.

_She's going to trip on the third step. _Alice thought.

About two seconds later and Bella tripped while I caught her.

"T-t hanks!" She stuttered.

Bella's POV

Ugh! Shopping, I mean not that I had ever been or anything, but just the idea of running around in stores and trying stuff on for hours sounded tough. From everything I had heard, shopping trips with Alice were nightmares, and I mean I just got my cast off! If you only saw how sad Alice looked you would know why my will faltered as soon as I saw the look on her face.

I was so caught up in my little reverie that I forgot to watch where I was going, and of course tripped. I was just about to meet my good friend Mr. Ground when two white hands flashed out in front of me and caught me.

"T-t-thanks!" Ugh stuttering. I hope I get over that soon.

He merely nodded and let go and I wondered if he felt the shock that ran through us when we touched.

I blushed when I started thinking of this Edward raised one eyebrow, but I just shook my head and was once again grateful for the fact that Edward couldn't read my mind.

By this time we were in the kitchen and he was fixing me a pop-tart. From as long as I was in the cast I had learned how to actually eat, but I still felt like a pig since no one else in this house ate.

"Thank you." I said as he sat the plate in front of me and poured me a glass of milk.

"Your welcome." Edward said while putting the milk back in the refrigerator.

"You know I can do things for myself." I said matter-of-factly to distract him from watching me eat. It was kind of uncomfortable.

"Well you just got your cast off today and you should rest." He said while boring his eyes into mine. I never could figure out why he was so interested in me.

"But wouldn't that mean I would want to do things for myself." I said with a smirk.

"Bella let me do things for you." He said with a smirk of his own.

I nodded not sure if I would be able to speak. Did I just hear that correctly? Edward Cullen wants to do things for me? My heart was in such a sprint I thought it would fly across the table and hit him in the face, not that it would hurt him. But that sure would be a sight to see.

"Hey little sis." Emmett said while picking me up and swinging me around in his arms causing me to choke on the last bite of pop-tart I had in my mouth.

My throat and chest were burning and I couldn't get any air to my lungs. I could feel my face turning purple and my ears began to ring. They still hadn't noticed that I couldn't breathe and all of the spinning from Emmett was making things worse. I really didn't want to throw up on him. I finally got the pop-tart down, but it went down the wrong hole.

Finally Edward noticed after what seemed like forever.

"Emmett her whole face is purple." He said.

Emmett set me down only long enough for me to sway back and forth once and then I was back in his arms bridal style.

I was gasping for air at least now I could get air to my lungs even though it felt like razor blades sliding up and down my throat.

Both Emmett and Edward let our a gust of air once my breathing was back to normal.

"Sorry really Bella." Emmett said.

"No no no its ok, promise." I said while giving him a peck on the cheek. I hopped out of his arms only to find myself in Edward's.

"What no kiss for me? You know I was the one whole told him that your whole face was turning purple." He said with that crooked grin that made me heart falter once.

I quickly pecked his cheek also as he stood me back upright on my feet.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I turned to find Alice standing in the doorway with a grin plastered on her face bigger then the one I had on earlier today.

"Come on. Let's go I have to get you ready." She said while grabbing my arm and dragging me up the stairs and into her bedroom where she had an outfit picked out for me.

"Is that for you?" I asked in a puzzled tone.

"No silly. It's for you now go put it on and I don't won't to hear anything about it." She said in a voice that I dared to argue with.

I obeyed grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom only to find the bathroom counter filled with every cosmetic known to man. I tried not to think about it too much as I jumped in the shower and quickly changed into the outfit Alice had me wearing.

I had to admit the girl had style, but it just wasn't me. It did look good on me just a little to revealing for my liking.

Alice had me in a blue jean mini skirt, with black Uggs, a black long-sleeved shirt that has a very low v-neck. **(A/n. This girl at my school had this on the other day and it was really cute, but she couldn't even bend over or anything. And she didn't even get in trouble for her skirt being like six inches too short or her whole chest hanging out. Ugh! Now I would be in trouble for wearing that.)**

Alice then ordered me to sit down as she started playing with my hair. She first blow-dryed it then straightened and curled it.

I didn't even know why Alice insisted on doing all of this. I was just going to look plain next to her anyways.

The whole time Alice was playing with my hair and face. I was in a different world, my happy place you could call it.

I didn't even realize we were almost done until Alice was snapping her fingers in front of my face telling me to open my eyes so that she could put on mascara. She finished with a little bit of lip gloss and ordered me to look in the mirror. I did as I was told afraid of what would happen if I didn't listen.

I didn't even recognize the girl in the mirror. Her face was completely natural looking but completely stunning at the same time. She had long gossamer eyelashes with plump pink lips. Her complexion was beautiful and she had long straight brown hair. Her body was beautiful and she filled out her outfit perfectly.

I let out an Alice-like squeal and hugged her.

"So you like it?" Alice said with a wide smile on her face.

I nodded while saying. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Alice how did you do that?"

"Easy." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Get your stuff! It's already eleven and we won't have that much time if we don't go now!" She said in an irritated voice now.

Only eleven? How long was she planning on staying?

I quickly got my coat and made my way to the stairs. This time I concentrated hard on the stairs and didn't realize until I bumped into Rosalie that I was at the foot of the stairs.

"You look amazing." She said, while I blushed.

"Rose are you not coming?" Alice said.

"No, Emmett and I are going to go hunting today along with Jasper."

I didn't make out the rest of their conversation since I had just spotted Edward standing in the corner looking me over. He gave me a smug smile and a wink that made me blush a deep crimson.

"Well it's time we get going." Edward said while opening to door and motioning for us to come.

"See you later Jazzy!" I heard Alice say.

I walked through the door followed by Alice and Edward with everyone else saying things like "Have fun" and "See you later"

Edward opened the door for me in the passenger seat while Alice jumped in the back, and we began racing through the streets to the mall.

**Review Please! Sorry it took so long I feel horrible. **

**Shopping next!**

**And I promise next chapter will be up in 2-3 days!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

We sped down the rainy roads to the mall in Seattle. I couldn't really talk on the drive there because I was too worried about hitting a tree or something. The speedometer was itching toward 150 now and my hands were glued to the seat beneath me.

Edward tried to promise me over and over that he wasn't going to hit anything and that he always drove like that, but it still terrified me!

According to Alice the mall in Seattle was bigger and better then the one in Port Angeles since there wasn't one in Forks.

______

We arrived in only twenty-five minutes when it should have taken us at least an hour.

As soon as we parked Alice bounded out of the car, flew my door open, and began barking orders at me to get my seat belt off. Her eyes had a gleam in them that I couldn't quite place, but looked like one of love!

We ran to the doors and made a beeline to the first store Alice wanted to go into. She made me try on everything her hands touched. Most of them were totally not me, but I wouldn't dare tell Alice that. After about three stores we already had bags upon bags of clothes and everything else that goes with that.

We were walking out of the store when I looked up and across the breezeway was _him. _I froze in place Alice seemed to think that it was because I was tired of shopping but I couldn't hear her anymore. I broke out into a cold sweat as my whole world began to crash around me.

I blacked out and started reliving my worst nightmares. I couldn't feel my lips to speak, my mouth to talk, and definitely not my body to move. I was reliving my bad life and I was caged inside of my own mind and I couldn't get out. All I could do was sit there and take it- take every hit he ever gave me over and over again. It kept replaying multiple times it felt like razor blades cutting through my skin and I didn't understand. I couldn't find any of the point of reason or happiness in my life. No Alice, no Edward, not even Jasper all I could do was sit there and take it all alone.

I don't know how long I stayed like that it could have been merely minutes but then again it could have been hours. I felt like screaming thrashing but everything felt like a hundred pounds.

Then all of a sudden like a bolt of lightening out of the sky. I began to feel like I could move my body or open my eyes.

"Thirty seconds, Edward!" I heard Alice say.

Finally I could hear someone besides the man that caused me so much pain. And as Alice said about thirty second later my eyes fluttered open. Edward and Alice were both leaning over me with a mixture of curiosity and concern in their eyes. I didn't know what to say so I sat up since I was lying on the ground. Edward grabbed my had and helped me to my feet.

I didn't want to look over there, but I just had to check if he was still over there. I leaned around Edward ever so slightly trying to be discrete and went limp again when I saw that all to familiar face looking back at me. Alice caught me, and asked me what was wrong.

"John." I said in a weak voice just as he started approaching where we stood.

The both looked confused at first then Edward suddenly looked scarier then I had ever seen him before. Alice was looking at the two of us until a look of recognition crossed through her eyes and then was abruptly filled with one of rage.

Both of them seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the man they look like they could kill is walking towards them at this very instant. I moved behind Edward as John cleared his throat and put on a fake smile.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and gently pushed me behind him while Alice came to stand next to me.

"It seems you found my daughter Bella. I have been so worried sick looking for her." He said in his bassy voice.

No one made any other attempt to speak. Tension was rolling off of everyone and it was so heavily coated you could cut it with a knife.

John made an attempt to move towards me and outstretched his arms in a hugging position while saying. "Bella I've missed you."

Edward cut him off my taking a step forward and towering over him.

He backed away with his hands in the air as if to say surrender.

"Look kid, this is just a big misunderstanding. This is my daughter Isabella Marie Swan, and she ran away and I need her back. I love her she's my world and means everything to me."

Edward just growled.

"Oh ok? You must be her little boyfriend, I see! Look I'll make a little deal with you I'll still let you see my daughter and also your little pixie friend back there."

"No!" Edward said in a voice that rang in finality.

"Excuse me?" John said bewildered.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend and no she's not going with you." My heart soared when he said girlfriend. I really hope he wasn't just saying that.

I missed some of there conversation since I was in my little reverie, but the look on John's face brought me back down to reality. Edward must have said something that had set him off, I had seen that face before.

I was now scared, and before I knew it he was taking a swing at Edward. But Edward was better he grabbed his arm and twisted it around in a very unnatural kind of way. A weir popping and crunching sound came out while he fell to his knees and screamed out in pain.

All in one movement that I barely caught Edward let go of his arm grabbed all of the bags that he had had earlier, wrapped his arm around my waist in a very protective way, and began walking very swiftly. I looked back to see Alice kick him one time then catch up to us quickly.

We got to the Volvo in record time. They threw our bags in the back and hit the locks and gas at the same time. Edward was going faster then I had ever seen him go and I had seen him go fast. Alice was in the backseat staring out the window with a querulous look on her face. Everyone was silent and I needed to distract myself from the speed so I decided to speak up.

"Umm thanks." I said very lamely.

"Of course." They both answered at the same time.

An awkward silence followed that.

"Your mad, aren't you?" I said while a single traitor tear fell. I wiped it away quickly and hoped that they hadn't seen it knowing that they would have.

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed with you guys. I'm just an insignificant girl that is a burden on all of you guys." I said while a few more silent tears fell.

"No Bella! You are so much more then you can see and we love you and never ever ever want you to leave. And don't you ever doubt that for one single second." Alice said while rubbing my shoulders. That's when I realized that we were pulling into the house.

Edward hopped out of the car as did Alice while I struggled with my seatbelt. I turned to find Edward with my door open and a hand extended I took graciously while he pulled me into the circle of his arms.

That's when I lost it I burst into tears right there in his arms. He stayed with me like that for a while just me crying and him kissing my hair and every now and again murmuring something that I never could quite catch.

**Read and Review I only got a few reviews for the last chapter, but I also want to think my lovely and devoted readers who go to all lengths to tell me how much they like my story. It is never a burden and I am very thankful for all of you who read and review my story.**

**Next chapter will be up in no longer then a week!**

Tayler J


	16. Chapter 16

Edward's POV

Bella cried in my arms for a while I tried to calm her down but it wasn't much use so instead I just stayed there with her kissing her hair softly and telling her things every now and then again.

I hated that miserable excuse for a human being that hurt my Bella. She was so distraught and torn up and so human.

Eventually she calmed down enough to come inside, so I took her hand walked inside with her.

Bella's POV

I didn't really want to go inside and face everyone after all of the drama that had gone on today, but I knew sooner or later I would need to. So I gathered all of my courage and told Edward that it was ok to go back inside.

We went inside and Rosalie enveloped me in a hug along with everyone else besides Jasper. I asked Alice about that one time and she said that he did like me and that he liked Edward happy but that he was more difficult for him than it was for everyone else because he was the newest to this lifestyle. She also said that Edward warned him to stay away.

Jasper did give me a shy smile though so I was content. Everyone cleared out a little while later after we got home, they had planned on going hunting while we were gone but obviously our little trip had got cut short. So all that was left was Edward and I, which made me nervous but also very excited.

We watched a few movies, but I couldn't focus on them due to Edwards presence. After a few hours Edward stood up.

"Ok, I can't wait any longer." He said in an exasperated tone.

I looked at him curiously.

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" He asked.

I couldn't believe it I always wanted to go to prom, but I just always told myself that it would never happen.

"Well?" He asked.

"Yes of course." I managed to not stutter.

I'm sure the goofiest grin spread across my face. He smiled a smug smile back at me.

**Read and Review!**

**Sorry it was so short it was just a filler!**

**Next chapter will be up within a week! **


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I was so giddy. It was very hard for me not to be bouncing up and down, I was just so happy! I was at a loss of words, and couldn't wait for Alice and Rosalie to get back so I could tell them. Alice probably knew but still I was excited!

When they finally got back which probably only ended up being an hour or so, but felt like forever. I bounded to the door to open it which of course they already had got in.

"Well aren't you in a happy mood?" Rosalie said.

Alice was just beaming, while everyone else filed in behind them. I just noticed then that Edward had come behind me and grabbed my hand. I smiled even wider at that small gesture.

"You seem happier, especially after the events that happened earlier today." Emmett said totally making me remember everything from earlier, but not for long as I remembered what I wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, just a little." I flinched after saying this realizing that it was rude. I closed my eyes and tensed my frame, but then realized that I was safe. Old habits die hard I guess. I opened my eyes to find that I was in Alice's room with her and Rosalie.

"So what happened?" Alice asked. I was still a little disorientated from being moved so fast. I focused my eyes and realized that they were waiting on an answer.

"He asked me to p-prom." I stated as I walked over to the bed to sit.

"Well duh, but how?" Alice said in a irritated tone.

"Don't you know?" I said with a mischievous grin spreading across my face.

"No! Now tell me the details!" She ordered.

"Well let me see." I said biting my lip. I prolonged the moment by rubbing my head.

"Well he just asked me if I wanted to go to prom with him."

"Really, is that all?" Rosalie said in a very hostile voice.

"Oh shut up Rose you act like Emmett is romantic with you." Alice shot back at her.

"He is!" Rose said.

"Oh whatever! Emmett couldn't be romantic if his life depended on it Jaspers' the one that is romantic. He's always trying to surprise me and being sweet." By the end of her little speech she had a look of pure adoration on her face.

"You wish!" Rosalie sneered.

"Emmett's just a little immature sometimes, but that's ok because I have him in check which you obviously don't with Jasper since he's always doing what he wants when he wants." She added.

"Jasper is in love with me and he does whatever I tell him to without any questions asked when you have to pop Emmett upside the head for him to listen to you!" Alice said, while crossing her arms in front of her in a very mature fashion.

"That's not true Emmett just needs a little push every now and again, Jasper does all the time."

"Whatever Jasper's better end of discussion." Alice said while turning back to me.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said with a determined look on her face.

"Jasper!"

"Emmett!"

"I. Said. Jasper.!"

"Well I say Emmett!"

I couldn't believe they were acting like this, I was trying very hard not to bust out in laughs.

Alice growled and Rosalie lunged at her.

Since I was seated a few inches behind Alice, when Rosalie flew into Alice, Alice held her ground but still managed to bump into me. What I'm sure to them was a nudge to me was a very heavy blow, I went flying into the wall at a speed that I couldn't try to guess if I tried.

I hit the wall about midways up and my head whipped back into the wall after the first time- that was going to leave a mark. I slid down the wall at about forty miles an hour so I slammed into the ground on my knees where the force had me doubled over in a millisecond.

I felt like crying my head was so tender and sore and my stomach felt like it had just been run over by a truck and my knees just felt crushed all together.

They had yet to notice that I was hurt since they were still fighting, right now Alice had the upper hand but I couldn't focus on that.

I lifted my self off of my knees and sat in an upright position. Where was everyone when you needed them.

Rosalie flew Alice in between the dresser and me, they both had growls erupting from their chest. Rosalie's foot slid out from underneath her since Alice was now gaining the upper hand again. It hit me and sent me flying into the door, the breath got knocked out of me and I was hunched over in the corner on my hands and knees trying to breathe.

The boys came in the room then, and not knowing that I was there Emmett swung the door open and it flew into me making me who was just getting my breath back knock it out of me again.

I was literally dying for air nothing could get to my lungs, and I could still feel all of the other pains in my body. This all happened in about one second so Emmett noticing what he had done came rushing over to me. He was at a loss of what to do and I knew my face was purple I could feel it.

Edward and Jasper went over to Alice and Rosalie and began prying them off of each other. My eyes were beginning to lose focus and everything was beginning to switch off.

Emmett must have realized this so he scooped me up into his arms and threw me over his shoulder. He started pounding me in the back- very hard.

Jasper had Alice and Edward had Rosalie who were both still growling at each other. It looked like the boys whispered something in their ears, but I couldn't be sure. They finally looked away from each other and over to me, who had just began coughing from the amount of pressure that Emmett was forcing into my body.

There eyes widened at what they saw I must have looked worse then I thought. After what seemed like forever my breathing came back to me in pants so Emmett stood me upright, and as soon as he let go I hit the floor at an inhuman speed.

He began to pick me up, but I held my hand up for him not to get me. I was on my hands and knees again and I was still taking in breaths at a rapid speed. After my breathing leveled I stood up and looked at everyone and the worry that was profound on everyone's face.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened I guess I wasn't thinking." Alice was racing with her words.

I didn't say anything not sure if I could speak and made my way to the bathroom to assess the damage. I heard a muted conversation going on in the other room, but I couldn't strain my ears to know what they were saying.

I didn't look bad, of course I had had worse. My hair looked like a haystack and my clothes looked bad also. My kneecaps were as red as a fire engine, and my stomach was also. I could tell that they would bruise over tomorrow. My head was throbbing and I desperately needed an Aspirin. I grabbed the brush but it hurt too much to try and brush it out so instead I just threw it into a messy ponytail.

I walked out of the room and winced when I realized the pain it brought when I walked. I walked past everyone without looking at them and headed straight towards the stairs. I knew they followed however though, because halfway down the stairs Alice grabbed my arm but let it drop when I visibly winced. I didn't turn around the whole way to the kitchen, I was mad they promised they would never hurt me and here I stand hurt.

As soon as I got to the kitchen I grabbed a glass and filled it with water then grabbed the bottle of Aspirin and took a few and followed it with the water.

"Bella I really am sorry!" Alice said in a weak voice coated with remorse. I mean I knew they didn't mean to and were really sorry about it, but I just didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment so I just nodded my head.

I made my way up to my room since I wasn't mad anymore I just wanted some alone time.

"Bella?" I heard Esme said, but I didn't turn afraid that I would lose it at the moment.

Once inside my room I locked the door not that it would do any good. If they wanted to get in then they could, but it was just to make the intent clear. I grabbed my ipod and threw myself onto the bed and started crying.

Not just for the physical pain, but also because I was just spent.

After a few hours of me being antisocial someone knocked on the door a few times, but left when I never answered.

About a half hour after that someone else knocked on the door.

"Bella honey why don't you come down stairs and eat something?" I heard Esme silently pleading for me to come out, but she two soon left when I didn't give her a response.

Another hour rolled around and in came another knock at the door.

"Bella won't you please let me in?" I heard Edward say and I almost jumped up right then and there and let him in, but thought better of it.

"Carlisle needs to check and make sure your alright and you really should eat something." He said after a few minutes of no response on my part.

He two left while I fell asleep!

**100 reviews!! Wooh thanks you guys!!**

**Please review!!**

**Oh and I NEED yall to review I will not update until I get to 125 reviews ok? I know we an get that many that's not even asking for half of the people who have this story favorited to review! So please!**

**Next shopping for prom dresses!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

**I woke up filling stiff, and went to go stretch when a cry of pain left my lips. My limbs were swollen, and hurt to an extreme to move. **

"**Bella? Are you ok?" I heard Esme's worried voice along with some other very silent footsteps following behind her.**

"**Yes!" My voice cracked, Great!**

"**Bella, honey can you please let us in you haven't been out in a while, and you need to eat and everything." She sounded in pain, but I wasn't ready to talk yet so instead I just told her that I wanted to shower first, knowing that she would respect my wishes and let me do so.**

**I stood up from the bed and took in a sharp breath. I heard some shuffling outside so I made my way to the bathroom without making a single sound, which was hard.**

**I felt like I had just had one of the worse beatings in my life. At that moment everything that I had been progressing towards completely washed away. I could feel the insecurities and protective shell I had wrapped around myself the whole time I was home coming back around me. I could feel the quiet Bella who was scared of everything seep through my veins once again. The feelings of abandonment, hurt, and a daily pain washed over my entire being. At that moment I felt as if I was in a more fancy version of my house back home, it felt like it was 5:30 once again with me running to the shower and assessing the damage from the previous night. **

**I knew I was probably being irrational but I couldn't help it, that was what I had known for so long. They had brought it back out of me again and I was scared for the day for the umpteenth time in my life. **

**I undressed quickly hoping the pain would pass faster, I looked at my body in the mirror and was mortified at what I saw. I really did trust them , I trusted them with everything I had and here I stood as if I had never came here in the first place. **

**My knee caps were seriously swollen and bruised it looked as if the blood might bust through my skin at any moment. My whole stomach was purple and the back of my head was seriously disfigured, I had a lump the size of a softball and I was scared to even begin to try and wash my hair. Three big hands were evident in my back from the times that Emmett and pounded me in the back, and Rosalie's foot was also prominent in my leg. Both of the tops of my arms were bruised as well. **

**I slowly made my way to the shower and as painful as it was I drew everything I had known from my previous life that had helped me deal with pain before and used it. I finally had bathed and wrapped a towel protectively around my skin and quickly changed into a pair of sweats knowing that Alice wouldn't dare say anything to me about it- if I even saw her today, which I wasn't too convinced on myself. **

**I brushed my teeth quickly and somehow managed to brush my hair. I made my way to my bed and laid down for a few minutes then made the decision to go downstairs, knowing that I would have to see them eventually, and if not they would probably bust the door down. With that I stood up, unlocked the door, and made my way to the living room.**

**Surprise, surprise! Everyone was there apart from Carlisle seeing that he was probably at work.**

**Alice bounded her way over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. My face contorted in pain and I in took a sharp breathe.**

"**BellaImsosorryIdon'tevenknowwhathappenedIwasjustcaughtupinthemomentwhichIkno-wisastupidexcusebutitsallIgot!"(A/n. If you didn't catch that "Bella I'm so sorry I don't even know what happened I was just caught up in the moment which I know is a stupid excuse but its all I got!") **It was hard to catch since she said it all in one breathe.

Jasper seeing what happened pried her off of me and I started falling to the floor when two strong, cold, white arms caught me and careful not to jostle me in any way carried me over to the loveseat and sat me in his lap. 

My heart kicked into overtime as I sat on Edward's lap. I leaned into his chest and he very gently wrapped his arms around me which felt a heck of a lot better then ice. I started shaking with uncontrollable sobs while in his arms. 

I thought I heard another set of sobs, but I couldn't be sure since mine were so loud. I finally calmed down enough to look up at everyone else's faces and noticed that Alice was the one crying dry cries. 

I felt the need to comfort her but just didn't have the energy in any way to help her.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked me in a hushed tone. Alice finally gained control and looked up at me with her big round topaz eyes and opened her mouth to say something when I lifted my index finger to silence her.

I shook my head to answer Edwards question, and he seemed mad at this no revelation. 

"Sweetie you need to eat." Said Esme in a pained voice.

I just shook my head once again. 

"Were not doing this again." I heard Edward say and with that he carried me into the kitchen with everyone following closely behind.

He set me on the counter, put both of his arms on either sides of me, and looked me in the eyes. 

"What do you want to eat?" He asked in a very serious tone. 

"Nothing." I mumbled while looking down at my hands. 

"Bella, we can't do this again!" He said in an pained voice which hurt me to hear, but I just wasn't hungry. 

"I won't." He said in a quieter voice while lifting my chin up to where my face was even with his. I kept my eyes down knowing that if I looked into his eyes I would lose all of my resolve.

"Bella?" He said once again, and I looked up into his beautiful eyes. 

"Please?" 

"Tell me what you want to eat, Bella." I knew I was causing him pain, but I wasn't faltering.

"OK then, I'll just fix you whatever and you will eat it." He said in an exasperated voice. 

He walked to the refrigerator and began pulling items out. On the other side of the kitchen the rest of my family sat all with varying degrees of pain evident on their faces. 

Edward began cooking some pasta with sauce to go with it, but I had news for them I wasn't going to eat _anything _until I was ready to.

"I won't eat it." I said while staring defiantly at Edward who turned around with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes you will!" He said just as defiant once he gained composure.

"You can't make me!" I said with a smirk while finding some new independence that I never knew I had. 

"Actually I can." He said not backing down either.

I knew that they could shove some food down my throat, but they couldn't make me swallow. I had to do that all by myself it was the only thing I could control, and that's what I intended to do with it, control it. 

He seemed to realize this, and looked taken aback.

"And if you don't mind I will be up in my room." I said while jumping down off of the counter, forgetting about the fact that I was hurt. Edward had to catch me totally killing my moment. 

"Oh no your not." He said while putting his lips into a hard line.

I could see that this battle was lost and decided I might as well give up while I still had some pride left. 

"Could you please put me back on the counter." I said with a defeated voice.

"Gladly!" He said while sitting me back on the counter. I hung my head down knowing that everyone would be smiling from ear to ear. 

"I like the red sauce." I said as I looked up and saw the he had grabbed Alfredo out of the cabinet. He nodded and grabbed the kind that I liked. 

The pasta finally finished and Edward scooped me up along with the dish and carried me to the table. Rosalie quickly got up while Edward placed me in her seat and set the pasta down in front of me. I quickly ate my way through most of it to make them happy.

Esme washed my plate while Jasper said it would be a good idea to take me to the hospital to get checked out, I agreed knowing that it would be pointless to try and argue.

Everyone wanted to come and began walking to the cars, I stayed seated.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked in a puzzled tone.

"Oh come on, and besides you already said yes!" Emmett complained.

"No! I umm." I struggled with words.

Edward seemed to understand what I was talking about and swiftly picked me up and began walking to the car.

"Thank you!" I mumbled as my face started heating up.

"Of course." He smirked. He sat me in the front seat of his Volvo while Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett piled into the back. They said that Jasper and Esme were going to go hunt. 

We arrived to the hospital quickly and I got out of the car. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I simply replied that I didn't want to cause a scene so instead I just leaned on him heavily.

Any little noise made me cower into Edward, which he seemed puzzled by, but did not voice. 

He got to an examination room where Carlisle quickly checked me over and gave some medicine to Edward to make sure that I took. 

Once home I watched TV for a while and told Alice and Rosalie that everything was ok and that I wasn't mad at them. I guess I just couldn't stay mad at the ones I loved for too long. 

I also agreed that I would go prom dress shopping with Alice and Rosalie within the next week.

After that I fell asleep on the couch and vaguely remembered being carried to my room.

-------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up late, usually I woke up in time to tell everybody goodbye before they left for school and work. 

I went downstairs and ate the breakfast that Esme made for me, and watched her while she did some laundry. 

"Esme." I said softly.

"Yes dear?" She said while not looking up from the task in her hands.

"Umm do do umm do you ttthink that uh you could teach me how to read and write so that umm maybe uh nnnnext year I could go to school with everybody." 

She turned around at inhuman speed with a smile plastered on her face.

"Of course Bella honey we can do it while everyone is at school. I think that is a great idea." 

I smiled brightly at the idea of going to school with everyone. 

----------------------------

_Ok so here's the grades that everyone is in now!_

Emmett- Eleventh grade

Rosalie- Tenth grade 

Jasper- Eleventh grade

Alice-tenth grade

Edward- Eleventh grade

Also Forks High will not have a junior and a senior prom they will just have a prom for both grades as like one thing. And also remember that underclassmen can go to prom if asked by an older classmen which is why Alice, Rosalie, and Bella can go.

**Also sorry for making you all wait!! I won't do the whole I gotta get this many reviews thing again cause its mean but I do wish you would all review. I will only review when I have a new chapter and just keep in mind that reviews make me wanna write more often.**

**Anyways much love and thank you to all who Read and Review this story!**

**Oh yeah and also the sequel is going to be a little longer then expected I thought of some new ideas for this story so it will be a little longer til this one ends and I start a new one, but still add me as one of your favorite authors so that when I do start it you will know!**

**Read and Review!**

_Thanks,_

_Tayler _


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

I was waiting excitedly for everyone to come home so that I could tell them my new idea. I'm hoping that they will won't me to come to school with them, because if not well then that would just be depressing.

I was trying not to jump out of my seat- wow I was sounding a lot like Alice.

I heard the quiet purr of Edwards' Volvo and bound towards the door. Why I kept forgetting I was in pain, I have no idea, but I got there without one cry of pain escaping my lips. I opened the door to find Emmett and Rosalie practically eating each other- no surprise there, Alice with a wide grin spread across her face- forgot she probably already knew about this, and Jasper and Edward both looking puzzled.

"Guess what?" I said sounding a little irritated I think, while making my way over to where Edward was standing.

"What?" He said with that breathtaking crooked smile.

"I umm I" I had to look down so that I could talk.

"Esme is going to home school me while ya'll are at school so that next year I can go to school with you guys." I said.

"Really?" Emmett asked, finally breaking away from Rosalie.

I nodded.

"YEAH!!! My little sister going to be going to school with us and Eddie boy over here will have someone to--" Emmett abruptly cut off mid sentence I'm guessing from the growls erupting from Edwards chest.

Rosalie popped Emmett upside the head, while Alice made her way over to do the same.

Edward and Jasper burst into a chorus of laughter while Rosalie scolded Emmett. He seemed a little bit agitated, but quickly got over it from something that Rosalie told him. Alice looked away disgusted, and Jasper and Edward did the same.

"That's great Bella." Jasper said while Alice and Edward both tried to hug me at the same time.

"Bella Bella Be-lla you promised we could go prom dress shopping and its next week so lets go now! Please? Please? Puh-lease?" She said in a very whinish way that just made me have to say yes too.

* * *

We were getting out of Alice's bright yellow Porsche which of course caused so much attention which is never a good sign for someone like me.

Rosalie and Alice pulled me around several dress stores and forced me into a million dresses. They were looking for a dark blue dress- Alice said Edward said that it was the best color on me. Rosalie wanted a red dress and Alice surprised us all by wanting a green dress instead of a pink one.

We were all going with different length gowns. I honestly didn't care and just agreed with whatever, but was on one hand worried about how racy they would make me look.

After a while with no such luck and only buying a few things that Alice and Rosalie planned on using after prom which I blatantly refused. We decided to go to the food court to get something to eat considering the fact that I was a human who was hungry.

I got my chick-fil-a and was intercepted by a boy who was tall to the extreme, had a russet colored skin tone, and long black hair.

"Hi, I'm Jacob!" He said.

"Hi?" It sounded like a question.

"I was just wondering if you knew that-"

"Excuse me Jacob, but it seems that you've met Bella." Rosalie interrupted in a hard voice.

"Yeah I was just umm."

"Yes we knew what you were just doing but that will be all now." Alice said in a voice almost as cold as her skin.

And with that she grabbed me by the arm and led me to a table to eat. I asked what that was all about only to be told that I didn't need to know now, which aggravated me to death especially since we lived together and they were both extremely pissed off and I had no idea why. I mean did I do something wrong?

After I was finished with lunch they both hopped up and dragged me into yet another store and immediately started criticizing every dress on the rack, until they found a few dresses suitable for all of us.

Alice and Rosalie both found me a few blue dress. I honestly didn't care either way they picked a few off of the rack while shoving me into a dressing room without even knowing what I had been given. Most of the dresses were definitely not me and I felt awkward just looking at them. I did find a few that I deemed appropriate and tried them on first.

"Bella, make sure you come out and show them all to us, Ok?" Rosalie said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. They laughed.

The first dress I tried on was my favorite just from looking at all of the dresses next to each other. It looked about knee length and had a slight slit, it was the dark blue that they wanted, the top of it had some sequence and it tied up around the neck. It was simple, revealing but not too much, and overall I generously liked it.

I stepped out of the dressing room to face the two voices that would ultimately win in the end anyways.

"Oooh!" Alice squealed.

"You look beautiful." Rosalie said in a hushed manner.

"So is this the one you want? It is isn't it? I knew it!" Alice said almost too quick for me to catch.

"Yes Alice!" I said while blushing a fire engine red and looking down.

"Ok ok. Me next!" Rosalie said in an happy agitated tone- if that's possible.

She had already picked out a few dresses that were all red. Obviously she was going for the more sexy, short theme, which was ok with the way Rose looked.

She tried on a few more modest dresses, but then abruptly changed into the shorter dresses that were more revealing.

She stepped out and I immediately took a few hits to my self esteem. Every girl in the room would feel intimidated by her anyways, but especially in this dress.

It was a red silk dress that was very short, it was strapless and the bottom flowed out in ruffles with a small rhinestone on the side. It fit her body and personality perfectly.

"That's amazing, Rose!" Alice and I both said at the same time.

She smiled and replied that this was her favorite, and with that Alice jumped her little pixie butt up and bounded towards the dressing room with her dresses. Obviously she had been waiting to try her choices on too and was a little anxious!

Alice got right to business and didn't even come out in the first three dresses, but then stepped out in a stunning floor length green dress that filled out her body perfectly. She was smiling from ear to ear and I immediately knew that this was the dress she wanted, and who could blame her- it was stunning.

Alice picked out a floor length, electric green, satin dress. It was a halter top dress with the back exposed and cut outs in the fronts. **(A/n. Links for ALL three dresses are on my profile! So look at them please since I took the time to find a dress and all that jazz!) **

They paid for all of the dresses and quickly headed towards the shoe and accessories store. I kept my mouth shut about being tired, scared that I might have to face the wrath of Alice.

Alice just stuck with regular rhinestone shoes, a rhinestone bracelet, and big earrings. She said they were fake but I didn't buy it.** (A/n. Same accessories and shoes that go with the dress in the picture.)**

Rosalie had a diamond necklace that went delicately around her neck and some diamond shoes that only she could pull off.

I just stuck with shoes very similar to Alice's and a few bangles.

We finally got all of our stuff and headed back to the house-making it there in less that thirty minutes.

By the time I turned around to open my door it was already opened with Edward standing there and Jasper and Emmett getting bags out of the car that I didn't even know we had gotten.

I slowly stepped out of the car sure not to look at his face so that I would be sure not to fall, but instead WHILE I'm looking at my feet I still manage to trip on the seat belt and get tangled around just in time for me to meet my good friend the ground. Edward picked me up before I could hit the floor and placed me securely in his arms.

"I think I will just walk you to the house to prevent the causalities that your sure to insure." He said with a smirk.

I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to steady my heart. We walked into the house and I was assaulted with Alice screaming something about practice. I had to cover my ears so that they wouldn't bleed from the volume of her voice so I didn't barely catch anything of what she said but knew that either way I better get up to her room- and fast!

Edward set me back down on my feet and whispered something about being careful which I was unable to hear all of since I was trying to focus on my heart rate! Stupid human heart!

Edward's POV

"Edward, don't do that to the poor girl!" Esme said in a harsher tone then usual.

_Jesus these kids, sometimes I just don't know what to do with all of them. She's a human and her heart was about to break through her rib cage and he knows he can hear it. I'll wipe that smirk off his face myself if he wants to play with Bella like that anymore. _

I was shocked to pick all of that from _Esme's _mind I mean Alice or Rosalie but _Esme. _I figured I should apologize since it greatly offended her for some reason.

"Sorry, Esme I didn't mean any harm." I said in the sweetest voice I could conjure up at the moment.

"Uh huh!" She mumbled before walking out of the room to go cook dinner for Bella.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh! _Alice was squealing inside her head because they were playing Bella Barbie which was her favorite game in the entire universe.

In Alice's mind Bella looked completely bored and her and Rosalie were completely oblivious to that small fact. I figured I better get out of their minds since they only consisted of make up products and shades of color.

Emmett and Jasper were both outside wrestling. I figured I would go outside and join them since we haven't had any brotherly bonding in a while.

It was funny sight to watch them to. Emmett had pure strength, but Jasper had the skill. If Emmett got him he really got him but that was only if he could get close enough to get him.

They noticed my coming and stopped they were planning on asking me to go on a hunting trip this weekend since tomorrow would be a sunny day and we could just start the weekend early with a long hunting trip. I knew I needed a good long hunting trip, but just the idea of leaving Bella hurt me.

"Edward, we want to head up to Alaska for a hunting trip, just the boys. You in, you better be.!?" Emmett said in a slightly threatening tone.

"Yeah I'll go." I said knowing that I wouldn't want to hear all the rage I would hear if I didn't go.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's small voice ask.

I immediately ran to where she was to see what she needed.

"Oh hey." She said with a smile.

"Umm you know that I cant dance right so if I like embarrass you or." She was rambling on about things that didn't matter. So I put my finger to her lips to silence her.

"Its all in the leading." I said while grin began forming on my face.

I grabber her waist and began dancing with her. Her heart began beating erratically which made me smile. She put her small hands around my neck and attempted to dance with me. She looked as if she was concentrating really hard so I picked her up and placed her feet on mine. This seemed to be much better now we just danced effortlessly around the floor.

"I feel like a doll!" She stated.

"Yeah, but your much prettier." She looked down and blushed.

"Awww!" I heard my annoying pixie of a sister squeal.

Bella jumped off on my feet and turned a very dark shade of crimson.

"Alice." I said in a voice coated with venom. She looked taken aback but I didn't really care.

"I was just coming to tell Bella that dinners ready and that we are going to discuss a few things at dinner tonight so we all need to be present, Edward." She said in a voice laced with just as much maliciousness.

She left the room in a mad fury which I knew I would hear about later when Bella went to bed. She was in such a mad state that I was unable to see what we were talking about at dinner tonight.

I walked Bella to the dining room where one plate with manicotti sat at Bella's seat on the table. Everyone quickly sat down while Bella said thank you and began eating.

Bella's POV

The food was delicious as always. Esme is a wonderful cook although I don't understand why since she hasn't cooked in like a hundred years.

I was pulled out of my thought process by Carlisle clearing his throat. I looked up as he began talking.

"Well we thought it would be a good idea to all go on a family vacation since we haven't been on one in a few years." He said.

Everyone was smiling from ear to ear all with varying degrees of anticipation on their faces.

"We can go as soon as schools out to Isle Esme that way everyone can relax before everyone starts a new school year. Does everyone agree?" He said.

Everyone said yes at the same time while I was a little late which caused a round of laughter.

I never thought I would be able to go on a vacation so I was ecstatic. They also said that all of the boys would go on a hunting trip the following day and that the girls would leave a day before the boys came back which meant I would be home alone for a night much to Edwards dislike.

**Pictures all of my profile, sorry for taking so long, and please all review even if you didn't like it! ****J**

.


	20. Chapter 20

**So I went through the trouble of getting the prom dresses picked out and stuff and I didn't get any feed back on it. I was having trouble pulling Alice's dress up on my computer and it was like my favorite. So could y'all just tell me if you liked them or not! Thanks! I don't own anything except for this bowl of pasta that I made last night! ****L Here's the story!**

Bella's POV

It was finally the night of prom, and I was super nervous. Not only would I be dancing with Edward and that could turn into many heavy casualties, but I would also be seeing the people I would be going to school next year, which was very nerve-wracking.

I was in Alice's bathroom with Rosalie pulling on my hair doing various things and Alice dabbing stuff on my face. I had been in here for what seemed like forever but in all actuality was only two hours. Edward or anybody else was not allowed up here to see. I just put myself in my happy place to get through all of this.

Finally Alice told me I could look in the mirror. I opened my eyes and was shocked at the image in front of me. I looked beautiful. I had creamy skin, plump pink lips, just a little blue eye shadow and eye liner, and a hint of mascara. My hair was done in elegant little curls that were pinned around my head. It had some kind of intricate design that I couldn't quite figure out what it was doing, but it was beautiful. I hopped up and hugged them both as firmly as I could. There bliss wasn't as long lived as mine. There smiles faltered and I was being ordered to go change.

It took me all of two minutes to change, but when I got back they were both completely fixed (not that they had anything to do) there hair and make up was complete as well as their dresses on. They must have noticed my jaw dropped and reminded me of their speed.

"You couldn't have done that for me?" I asked slightly irritated.

"It would have taken away from the whole human process, Bella." Alice said in a duh tone.

"Oh come on lets go downstairs everyone's waiting for us to take pictures and go!" Rosalie said as she began swiftly walking past me and opened the door motioning for us to go ahead.

I quickly obeyed not sure if I could safely maneuver myself down the stairs in these heels.

I didn't look down the whole time trying to get down the stairs afraid that I might fall. When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I looked up to see Edward…. And the rest of the family. He slipped a corsage on my arm and bent down to whisper in my ear. "You look beautiful, Bella!"

My heart fluttered out of control, which was extremely embarrassing considering that everyone in the room could hear it! Esme and Carlisle both hugged me and told us all the we looked great!

They said they usually don't do this many pictures but since it was my first one they would. Everyone had to take a picture just by themselves, with their "date", all the girls, all the boys, just with Esme, just with Carlisle, just with Rosalie, just with Alice, just with me, just with Edward, just with Emmett, just with Jasper, and a ton with everybody. **(A/n. This is how my mom does it at dances. You have to take a picture with everybody even if you don't know them. It takes FOREVER!" **

We were eventually ready to go. Alice and Jasper were going to go in her Porsche and everyone else would go in Emmett's jeep. The boys were leaving directly after prom so they would take the jeep and the girls would go back in the Porsche. They said that people usually use flashy cars for prom, and that it would be ok.

Edward was a gentleman to me the whole time. He helped me in the car, buckled it for me which was kind of embarrassing but oh well, and helped me walk to the gate to get in.

When we pulled into the school the people standing outside looked our way. I was so nervous that I wrapped my arms around Edward and quickly realized my mistake, I retracted my arms from around him feeling slightly embarrassed, but he just wrapped his arm around my waist. I could no longer help the grin that was plastered on my face. We got to the door quickly where Edward paid for my ticket and led us into the dance.

There were disco lights, loud music, and cheesy decorations. We immediately bypassed the crowd of staring people and headed to the dance floor.

"I don't know if you want to dance with me." I said nervously.

"Nonsense!" He laughed.

I looked around to see Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper spinning gracefully around the floor. Other couples had moved to the outskirts of the dance floor allowing them to dance.

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled my hands to his neck. By some miracle we were then also spinning effortlessly around the floor.

"Did I mention that I love that color blue on you!" I looked up only to be taken aback once again by his stunning features.

"Thank you!" I said.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked not sure of what to say.

"Just a couple of days, three at the most!"

I smiled already feeling the absence of him gone. I didn't know why he had this big effect on me, but I knew that it probably wasn't as great of a deal to him as it was to me.

I was so blissfully happy and whole at this moment that I just didn't know what to do with myself. I was startled out of me happy moment by someone's rough hand tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and it was a boy with blonde hair and oddly boyish features. He seemed to be trying to poke his chest out in an attempt to look masculine when he was not. His hair was gelled in a poor imitation of Edwards, I guess he looked alright but I definitely wasn't into him.

"Uh humm.**(That's throat clearing if you weren't sure!) **Could I cut in for one dance Edward?" He seemed to slightly be begging. I looked up to Edward to see what his response would be, he was also looking down at me with a questioning face. I nodded to him just so not to be rude to whomever this guy was.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe the nerve of Mike Newton! Walking right up to me standing with MY girl and asking if he could dance with her. Did he deserve to dance with her, I think not! I mean he could drop her or step on her precious toe and hurt her toenail or something. I walked over to where my family was still fuming by all of the rage built up in my chest. I was barely holding in a menacing growl.

Rosalie draped her shoulder over me and told me that it was ok. I took in a deep breath and focused in on Mike Newton's mind and his conversation with _my _Bella.

_Yeah! This chick is so hot! And right now she's in __**my**_ _arms dancing with __**me **__I mean tell me that's not cool. Her beautiful chest is sitting just right with that dress on and those luscious lips I could just- ooh she probably thinks I'm weird I should say something. _

Who the hell did he think he was thinking about my Bella like that she deserved so much more then him and everyone in the room could obviously tell that she was just being nice by dancing with him and that she was obviously slumming. I mean Bella and Mike the scales are way off balance.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton! Most people call me the Newster though, and I just wanted to let you know that hanging out with the Cullens over there isn't the best thing to do if you want to be cool at school. I mean I heard you were coming here next year and they never talk to anyone and that Edward kid turns down ALL of the hottest girls and school, and I guess I can see now why. But still its weird."

I wanted so badly to go over there and just rip him apart he had the audacity to talk about me like that while my girl was in his arms.

"Actually I don't think I will be hanging out with you at school, because I would much rather hang out with my family whom I love. So if you'll excuse me, I need to go and find them." Bella said and swiftly left before Mike could talk to her any longer. As she made her way over to where we were standing Jessica Stanley walked over to Mike and slapped him in the face while her mind assaulted me with fantasies of her and me.

"Come on and lets go outside?" I said questioningly as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and led her out to a gazebo that was lit up.

"Have fun with Mike?"

She chuckled and hit me.

"Hey hey I was just wondering! Don't assault the vampire please?" I said in a humorous tone.

"Oh really and what would this so called vampire do?" Bella asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't think you want to know little girl!" I said while picking her up to my eye level. She blushed and smiled.

I gently placed her back on her feet and led her to the center to dance. She smiled a happy smile which I immediately mirrored back with my own.

I put my hand in her beautiful brown hair as my eyes set in on her luscious pink lips. I cautiously lowered my head to where we were at the same length and brushed my lips against hers. The feeling of her lips against mine was the most amazing feeling in the world I could stay this way with Bella forever. Our gentle kiss quickly turned into a more heated and urgent one. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip silently begging for her entrance she let me in and I had to fight with everything in me to keep my senses in check. My mouth welled with venom as our tongues danced together. I didn't realize that something had gone terribly wrong until I heard Bella's scream cut through the midnight air like a blazing horn.

All of my senses became crowded and I silently prayed that what I think didn't just happen. I looked down to see Bella lying on the ground gasping for air in a fetal position.

Bella's POV

One minute we were kissing the most amazing kiss in my entire life and then the next he was biting me. He had my bottom lip entrapped in his mouth while he fed. Something then I'm assuming washed over him and he became ramrod straight and let go. I fell to my knees in an instance and doubled over from the firing pain that was in my mouth. The feeling was unbearable and I would have much rather died in that moment then to live through another of the pain.

I looked up to see Edward staring at me with his eyes glassed over and as black as coal. He seemed to be in some sort of a trance as he lifted me off the ground and began running full speed back to where I'm assuming is the house.

I screamed out in pain the whole time he was running me back to the house. The fire had begun to spread throughout my body and now not only did my mouth burn but so did my whole face and my entire neck. I begged for Edward to kill me I know at least a hundred times but he never not once looked down at me. I could see the way his jaw was set in a mask of horror, but I couldn't do anything to comfort him with the way I was burning.

After what seemed like forever but was probably one a minute or two we reached the house. Carlisle and Esme immediately came flying down the stairs as Edward passed me over to Carlisle in a haste. Emmett smashed everything around on the table so that I could be seated there. I didn't even realize they had followed us.

Everything around me was in a daze I couldn't focus on anything but the burning that was slowly seeping through my body. I would take everything my father and his friends had ever done to me gladly to have this pain taken away.

I could faintly see the members of my family looking horrified and barking out orders to everyone. With each new family member that came to hold my hand I begged for them to just put me out of my misery and just kill me on the spot.

Then all of a sudden Edward's lips were back on my own sucking once again at my bottom lip. The pain became increasingly more and more unbearable if that were possible. I thrashed around trying futilely to get him off of me. I mean any other time I would be fine but the pain was just too much to handle. My arms and legs were held down in iron cold grips that were absolutely impossible to get out of. I knew it was useless to try and break free but I couldn't help it. I continued to try and move along with screaming at Edward against my mouth. Esme was whispering soothing words into my ear but I couldn't focus on that for more then a few seconds at a time because kept getting sucked back into the searing pain in my face and neck.

It continued like this for what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few minutes; until the pain started _slowly _subsiding. It rose from the tip of my collarbone up my neck around my mouth and around my head at an achingly slow pace. It continued until it got right back to where it started- my bottom lip- where it moved into an ever small point until it was completely gone.

I gasped out in relief as Edward as well as everyone else let go of me. Edward was across the room furthest from me- which was sad to see. I didn't blame him for anything although during the process I blamed him for _everything _but only because it hurt like hell. Now that I had my senses back I could see that I was in the wrong for thinking that way.

An awkward silence hung over the room that was become more and more increasingly difficult to take. All of a sudden I burst out into a fit of laughter. I had just endured the worst pain imaginable and here I was having hysterics. **(A/n. I do this ALL the time if something really awkward just happened or something that you shouldn't be laughing at just happened I cant help but to laugh because the silence weird's me out so much. Ha!) **

Everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy which I'm sure I did look about crazy right now. Emmett and Jasper began busting out in fits of laugher as well, and before I knew it everyone in the room was laughing except for Edward.

While they tried to steady themselves I made my way over to Edward and tentavily wrapped my arms around his waist. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a gust of sweet breath that completely took over all of my senses.

"I'll never forgive myself!" he mumbled in a harsh tone.

"Edward!" No answer.

"Edward!" No answer.

"Edward! Listen to me!" I said in a harsher tone then I had expected.

I looked to see that everyone had left the room while Edward slowly opened his eyes up and wrapped his arms around my waist as well.

"I don't blame you for anything. We were both doing the same thing and you have absolutely no reason to feel guilty about anything. You hear me?"

"If anything ever happened to you- especially while I'm watching you- I don't know what I'd do with myself." His voice was shaking as he breathed the last few words.

I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

"Please don't beat yourself up over it for me?" I said almost in a whimper.

"You should go have fun tonight with the boys without worrying about me, you saved me for like the _millionth _time and I don't want you beating yourself up over this. OK?" I said in a slightly threatening tone.

"Ok little girl, but if anything and I mean _anything _happens to you while I'm gone I will be holding you personally accountable. Do you hear me?" Edward said in a playful tone.

I nodded while he kissed my forehead _very _briefly and Emmett came flying into the room.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Lets go Ed-ward!" He said in a booming voice.

Jasper and Carlisle quickly followed suit. Jasper gave me a brief hug and kiss on the forehead while telling me to stay out of trouble, Emmett picked me up and swung me around before rubbing my head and messing my hair up before telling me bye, Edward hugged me and kissed me on both cheeks and my forehead before following his brothers out the door without saying a single word to me which left me feeling disgruntled- if only I weren't so human. Carlisle then walked up to me kissed me on the forehead, hugged me firmly, told me to do what Esme says, and that we would talk about all of this before we left.

I watched them all leave in Emmett's truck before walking into the kitchen where the smell of fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, baked potatoes, and apple pie assaulted my senses.

**K SORRY SORRY SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG! I don't really have an excuse except for the fact that I'm a lazy bum. LolJ**

**BUT on a positive note Christmas is in one week! YayJ Exams are over- for now! :] AND GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT??? I gotta part in my schools spring musical! Yay me! :] Ha it wasn't a great part but oh well.**

**Oh and who went and saw New Moon, I know I did!!! What did y'all think of it I thought it followed the book better then Twilight did but the ending pissed me off so much I thought I was going to come after the screen.**

**Oh yeah and one more thing Taylor Lautner could make any straight guy go gay! Ha He's hot! :]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's POV**

**Everyone was strangely quiet in the kitchen while I ate the delicious meal they prepared for me. I never did understand how for someone who couldn't eat Esme was the best cook ever. Finally Esme spoke up on the subject that I knew everyone was trying to avoid.**

"**Are you ok, Bella?" **

**I nodded my head so that I could finish chewing my bite and explain to them that everything was perfectly fine and there was no reason to worry. **

"**Yes, thank you! I mean I thought I was going to die with the burning I felt in my body but everything is ok now so really everyone can stop worrying. I probably won't forget that memory like **_**ever **_**but I am one hundred percent sure I am ok now!" I realized that I sounded more like I was trying to convince myself then anything. I was sure they noticed the doubt written clearly all over my face. I was a terrible liar.**

"**Bella won't you talk to us about it we've all been through the same thing?" Rosalie said sounding generally worried.**

"**Yes, and Edward wouldn't tell us how this happened and I didn't have a vision about how it happened or anything so could you **_**puh-lease **_**explain to us what the hell happened tonight?" Alice voiced losing all hints of the happiness that was usually laced in her voice.**

"**Well Edward took me outside and we were just talking and stuff when he kissed me. We were both getting into it.' I blushed ten shades of red while saying this. 'He deepened the kiss and I of course went along with it because I ya know like him and then all I remember is his teeth running across my bottom lip and they cut it on accident, I think. My mouth welled with blood and of course our mouths were together so he got a taste of it and he sucked on my bottom lip what felt like forever but I think in reality was only like three seconds. Once I started screaming from the searing pain he quickly backed away I noticed his eyes had gone black, but he picked me up and started running to the house and that's when we got here and I don't remembering anything else except for wanting to die because it hurt so bad!" I finished my little speech out of breath from racing through the words so fast.**

"**Oh dear!" Esme replied while clutching her chest.**

"**You know not to be negative or anything he's never going to want to kiss you again." Rosalie what looked like smirked. **

**I loved Rosalie, but sometimes she just was the first one to point out things like that that just made you feel like crap.**

"**Rosalie!?" Alice smacked her upside the head. **

**Rose turned on Alice with a glare that would kill any normal person. The phrase "if looks could kill" ran through my mind. Esme quickly jumped in the middle to stop the two. The three began talking too low for my human ears which aggravated me to the end. As if they could feel my aggravation they all turned around with sheepish expressions on their faces. **

"**Tonight was the best night of my life so I don't want everyone to forget that because of that one small accident. Ok are we all on the same page?" I snapped. I don't know what has been coming over me lately but **_**everything **_**has been pissing me off. **

**They all nodded with shocked expressions on their faces I hastily made my way out of the kitchen up the stairs to my bedroom and into my bathroom. I needed a good long hot shower so I went to the bathroom when I screamed at what I saw. **

**I knew they would come running up the stairs so I waited very impatiently for half a second.**

"**This is why you just **_**had **_**to have the boys go hunting after prom? You know you could have told **_**me**_** Alice?" Rosalie sneered then looked up at me apologetically. **

"**You wouldn't be able to keep it away from Edward so I just kept it to myself." Alice shot back in a calmer voice then I had expected. **

"**Carlisle had told me that because of her low weight she hadn't gotten to this point in her life yet and that once we built up her protein and fat levels she should be on track so I just didn't say anything afraid that I would scare her. But anyways Alice did you get the things she would need?" Esme said and I had no clue what they were all talking about. Couldn't they clue me in?**

"**Yes, as soon as I had this vision I went out and got everything." Alice replied. **

"**Umm could someone please clue me in on what the hell is going on here?" I said feeling extremely agitated and left out.**

"**Oh! Sorry! Bella I guess your father didn't tell you about this but its just your period honey." Alice said.**

**WTF?!**

"**Here we'll let you get ready and then I'll explain everything to you." I'm guessing she noticed the confused expression on my face and gave me an explanation. **

* * *

**They spent the rest of the night explaining the mechanics of everything to me. Turns out my attitude and cravings and everything was just side effects of PMS. **

**After a while I retired to bed where I slept most of the next day. **

**The next few days were very uneventful we basically just played Bella Barbie (my least favorite game in the world), went shopping, and watched a lot of movies. When it was time for them to leave and leave me alone for one day they told me they would come back if I needed anything and that they would call the boys and tell them everything so that I wouldn't have too. Rosalie also promised that she would make sure that Emmett wasn't going to pick on me because of it. **

**We all bid our goodbyes and I settled into the couch to watch "Fighting" with Channing Tatum. (A/n. Love that movie and love Channing Tatum. Ha!) **

Edward's POV

We were a little over half way through with our hunting trip and we were going to hunt today then run back home tonight. I had just finished my third mountain lion and was laughing at Emmett debating on whether or not to let his grizzly bear go for the third time just so he could chase it down again. He decided to just drain the poor animal, so I checked around to see where Carlisle and Jasper were. Jasper was finishing off an Elk that didn't fully satisfy him, and Carlisle was running to where I was standing because he knew we should be getting a phone call from the girls within a few minutes.

I've been going crazy for the past few days without Bella I have been really getting on Emmett and Jaspers nerves, but I couldn't help it. Emmett finally finished his Grizzly and too made his way over to where we were standing. Jasper just snatched up just a regular bear and was halfway through with it when the phone started ringing. I picked it up and quickly said "Hello" to Alice.

She commanded that I put the phone on speakerphone knowing full well that we would all be able to here her and that everyone be present for what she was about to say. Jasper having heard what Alice said left his animal half drained and ran to where we were all standing in a circle around the phone. I quickly told Alice that we were all here and that she could say what was _so _important now. It probably had something to do with how she found the perfect cashmere for us to wear, but I listened anyways. What she said though left us all speechless and it wasn't until Rosalie began yelling at Emmett that myself and Jasper both snapped back into reality. She was saying something about how if Emmett said anything to Bella that they wouldn't be doing anything together for a month. Emmett listened to that one and quickly said that he would behave himself. This was a complete shock but the girls said that none of us were to say one word to her about it and to act as if everything was normal because she was very insecure.

This almost immediately put everything into perspective for me that I was no good for Bella and that I would never be able to give her things that any other human would be able to. I knew I had no business being with Bella, but I also knew that I could never leave her.

Bella's POV

I was getting up to get something to drink when I heard someone knocking on the door then I heard the door open and a few set of feet walking in. I figured it was the boys so I made my way out of the kitchen but was stunned into silence at what I saw before me.

The boy Jacob that I had met at the mall a few weeks ago was here along with three other males. They all were of the same Indian decent and they all had black hair and were built beyond the normal while each holding their own in six foot heights.

I had a bad feeling about this!

"Hello, I'm Jacob remember?" The boy Jacob said. I quietly nodded my head.

"We don't mean to startle you we actually came here to help you." He said in the same cautious tone as before.

"I don't need any help thank you very much!" I said with an increasing confidence.

"We weren't sure if you were aware of the fact that your living with a house full of vampires and we are completely sure that it was you screaming a few night ago." Jacob replied through gritted teeth.

"I am well aware of that fact and I know exactly what I am doing and whether or not I was screaming a few nights ago has absolutely no relevance to you, Jacob or your little friends. You seem like a decent person so I just ask that you please leave me alone!" I felt like I might be stepping on some toes but I couldn't help it I was livid and these boys didn't know anything about me and they had no right to be checking up on me or whatever they thought they were doing.

He walked over to me very swiftly, picked me up, then hoisted me on his back. Now I was scared!

"Enough!" Rang a voice of finality!

"Jacob put the girl down NOW! We came here to make sure she was aware of what was going on here and we have done just that. Treaty says we are not to be on Cullen land and we are doing just that. We came here for your sake and now that we've done that we must leave!" One of the older looking boys said in a tone that I'm guessing no one dare question.

Jacob put me down immediately then fled. One boy followed instantly after him. I could hear things tearing outside but I didn't move to go see. The boy who looked to be in charge waved the remaining boys off and they too followed suit. He said goodbye too then left directly after.

I was bewildered what had just happened.

I quickly made my way over to call Alice. My knees gave out as I heard the dial tone, I was trying to remember her number! Why couldn't I remember her number? They had drilled this kind of information into my head for as long as I've lived here. The room was spinning and everything was becoming unfocused. I was feeling clammy when everything went black.

Alice POV

We were just getting to a good hunting spot in Montana, I had been worrying for a little while now since I couldn't see Bella when a startling vision took over all of my senses.

_Vision_

_Bella was passed out on the floor with the phone in her hand. The front door was open and Bella was shaking softly because of it. The room smelled like wet dog and on the porch were shreds of clothing._

_End Vision_

This was no good I knew we shouldn't have left her there by herself I mean the girl had to be the most accident prone person I had ever seen in my life!

It quickly occurred to me that I needed to help her so I immediately grabbed my phone, called Edward, and told them to get home and help Bella NOW!

What were we going to do? Carlisle said we should just stay on our trip and that they would let us know as they found more out.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's POV

I awoke to an array of things. I was in Carlisle's office with a bright freaking light shining right in my eye like I needed that right about now! I was laying ramrod straight on the uncomfortable hospital bed that we had gotten a while ago. Some kind of annoying beeping was going on and I had to go to the bathroom really bad!

I tried to move to get up and go to the bathroom but my limbs wouldn't budge I called out a name for help but couldn't barely hear what I said myself. All of a sudden Emmett was hovering over me with a questioning look on his face, I must have said his name. My lips felt chapped and I was in desperate need of water but without hearing what I had even said I must have gotten my point across because Emmett swiftly picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He left I'm assuming to give me the little privacy they could give me at the moment.

The feeling of movement was slowly coming back to me, so I stood unsteadily at first but quickly gained balance. I felt like my brain and body had been completely overloaded which was not what I needed.

I took my first step but like always tripped over thin air and right as I was about to meet my best friend the ground Emmett caught me mid air and carried me easily back to the uncomfortable bed that I'm assuming might just be all mine for a few days! Oh joy!

I didn't exactly know what to do next so I cried.

My cries quickly overtook my body and I was sobbing breathless sobs. A part of me knew this was irrational, but I was just _so _tired of always being the defenseless one in anything we did. No one else got hurt, or needed food, or had to worry about dying, its just annoying that I can't take care of myself. I had done well not an amazing job before but it was good enough. Now though it seemed liked I couldn't do _anything _for myself. All of this ran through my mind within a fraction of a second, and by the time my mind had stopped processing these stupid fears; Edward had me securely in his arms.

He was rubbing circles in my back and just letting me ruin his shirt. I knew I should probably explain myself but my lips were to dry to even attempt to speak from. So instead I let Edward take care of me in his arms.

After awhile the tears died out and I was simply whimpering under his touch. I wanted to talk now so I made out "water" the best I could. It was almost inaudible to my meek human ears but obviously he caught on to what I needed and within a second water was in my hands without Edward even having moved. I guessed someone had brought this to him, but instead of pondering all of this I drank the water gratefully.

After a few minutes of awkward silences I mustered up a loud enough voice to speak for myself.

"I'm sorry!" I said, while a single tear fell down my cheek. He quickly wiped it away and tucked a lock of hair that had fallen behind my ear.

His next statement left me worried for what he was talking about.

"Bella we need to talk.." And with that he swiftly left the room.

* * *

Ok so I really don't have any excuses except for the fact that I'm a lazy bum, but in my defense I had four people just move into my house all using this one slow computer so it was hard to get on and two moved out so now I can get on more. Anyways sorry it's short and stuff the next one will be longer I promise and we just got out on spring break so I'll have no excuses and I give ya'll permission to attack me if I don't have another chapter out by Friday. Haha anyways review please! :)


End file.
